Another Man's Baby
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena-Brooks is happily married until the mention of kids come up, will John convince his husband to have kids or will another man come into his life? Slash M/M. Cena/Punk Centon.
1. The Start

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**Title: Another Man's Baby**  
**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**  
**Pairing: Centon**  
**Summary: John Cena-Brooks is happily married until the mention of kids come up, will John convince his husband to have kids or will another man come into his life? Slash M/M.**

John Cena-Brooks sighed as he woke up without his husband beside him. It always annoyed him when he would wake up and Phil wouldn't be there. But he wasn't surprised, the only time he and Phil were in bed together was when they were having sex. His marriage wasn't the best. He wished things were different but he and Phil seemed to just drift apart.

They both had jobs, Phil ran a few tattoo parlours in town and John also owned his own business a baby and kids store, he sold furniture, gear, clothes, toys everything a baby would need. John owned and run the store with his best friend Adam Copeland. John envied Adam a lot, he was married to Wade and had a happy marriage and he was also pregnant with his second child a daughter, he and Wade already had a five year old son named Cooper. John loved and adored the child.

He was John's godson and John doted on him like he was his own child. John loved him so much. He wished one day that he would have an amazing child like Cooper but he knew it was going to take a while. He and Phil had yet to decide on whether or not they were ready for kids, but John knew in his heart he was. He wanted a child more than anything. He would give up the world If he could be a father, it was always a dream of his. He wanted to be a daddy.

That would make his life complete. John got up, made the bed and had a shower, he dressed for the day and headed out of the bedroom. He smiled at his and Phil's home, it wasn't spectacular but it was theirs. Their Chicago home was an Urban contemporary Lincoln Park single family home. Everything custom built and finely tuned. High-gloss integrated kitchen cabinetry warmed with rich walnut counters and custom built-ins. Sub-Zero and Wolf appliance package. Luxury master suite with steam shower, free-standing tub, Hansgrohe fixtures and custom built closets. Sauna and spa room, smart home technology, radiant heat, and two-car garage. Outdoor terraces on every level. John loved his home.

He just wished they could have a baby and he could decorate a nursery, that was all John wanted. John walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and some toast, he ate the food, grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed out the door and down to the garage, he got into his Black 2013 GMC Yukon Denali and he drove off to the store. He got there and parked and walked inside. Adam was already there setting up for the day. John walked into the office and put his things into the safe and then he went and helped out Adam with setting up for doors opening.

John went about folding the clothes and making sure the hangers were in the right order by size. Adam looked over at his best friend and frowned, John looked a little sad today and he wondered why.

He knew it would most probably have something to do with Phil, all of John's sadness came from him. Adam wasn't a huge fan of John's husband but John really did love Phil even though he could be the biggest asshole at times. Adam went over to him and nudged him John looked at him and smiled. "Hey Addy." John said Adam smiled. "Hey is everything OK?" Adam asked, John nodded.

"Yeah why?" John asked. "Just wondering, I mean you look a little down today, is everything OK at home with Phil?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah everything is fine, I mean he's really busy lately, he's looking at places to have another tattoo parlour out of Chicago, but other than that everything is fine." John said Adam looked at John, seeing if he was being honest.

"OK if you say so." He said John smiled. "We better open the doors, the sale starts today." John said. "Yeah I know, Wade is bringing Coop in so we can shop for baby number 2." Adam said John smiled and nodded. John wished it could be him doing this but he knew he and Phil were WAY off from shopping for a baby. John went to the doors and opened it and went over to the cash register to check on things. "How is Coop handling the idea of being a big brother?" John asked.

"He's OK, he's been acting up a bit lately because he thinks we won't love him when the new baby comes, but that isn't true at all. We will always love him." Adam said John smiled. "He will always have me as well." John said Adam smiled. He was glad his son had someone else to talk to other than himself and Wade.

"Excuse me" a customer said, John smiled at her. "Hi there what can I help you with?" John asked. "I am looking for a Graco set." She said, John smiled and nodded. "Right this way." He said leading her to the Graco area of the store. The store was HUGE. It had all areas for everything. "Thank-you so much." The woman said.

"No worries, if you need anything else just ask and I will be able to help you out right away." John said the woman smiled and nodded. John smiled at her and he went back to the store front.

"Uncle John!" he heard, he smiled when he saw Cooper. Cooper ran at him and hugged him tight, John hugged him back. "Hey Buddy." John said. Cooper smiled. "Chose one toy" Wade told his son, John laughed as Cooper ran off to the toy section of the store.

"How's things John?" Wade asked, John smiled. "Fine Wade, you?" John asked. "Good, I am excited for this baby to come." Wade said John nodded and smiled. "Excuse me." John said heading back into the office, Wade frowned and looked at his husband.

"Everything OK with him?" Wade asked, Adam sighed. "I don't know things are weird with him and Phil I think I am not sure, John isn't really opening up to me like he used to, I think he's really upset about something but I don't know what." Adam said.

"He'll talk to you when he needs to Adam. You know that." Wade said Adam nodded. He just wished John would open up to him now, Adam was really worried about him and if there was something wrong he wanted to help John figure out what to do.

John walked into the office and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door on the pretence of going to get some coffee. He got in his car and drove to his husband's tattoo shop. He knew Phil would be at this one he always was on Monday's. John pulled up outside the store and parked. He got out of the car and walked in. He knew Phil didn't like being bothered at work but John needed to talk to him about something serious.

He couldn't wait any longer. He walked in and all off the other artists looked at John wondering why he was there. "Where's Phil?" John asked Colt, Phil's business partner and best friend. "In the back in the office" he said John nodded and walked back there. He knocked before walking in.

Phil looked up from the computer as he saw John walk in, he wondered what the hell John was doing there. John looked at his husband. "What are you doing here? You know not to come here during the day, I don't mix business with personal John." Phil said slightly annoyed. John sighed and closed the door and sat at the desk looking at his husband. "I don't care Phil, we need to talk about something and it can't wait, I've been holding this in for months now and it's killing me." John said Phil looked at John. "What's going on?" Phil asked, John sighed. "I wanna start our family." John said Phil rolled his eyes.

"You barge in here to talk about this?" Phil asked. "This can wait until I get home." Phil said. "No it can't Phil. I wanna know if you want to have kids with me or not, I need to know." John said. Phil sighed. "I don't know John, I just simply don't know if I wanna have kids." Phil said John closed his eyes tight, he was afraid that would be Phil's answer. "I love you Johnny, I do so much you're my everything. We have a great life right now, I am successful and thinking about expanding. You're successful and thinking about the same thing, we have an amazing home, great friends and family. I just don't think now is the right time." Phil said.

"When will be the right time Phil? We're always going to be busy, I love you I do and I wanna have kids with you. It physically hurts me to see people with their kids and knowing I may never have that, it breaks my heart. I just wish you'd be open to the idea. I've always loved kids, I've always wanted kids. If I had known three years ago that you didn't want kids, then I don't think I would have married you." John said Phil's eyes widened in shock.

"Just think about it Phil. I have to go, but please just think about it." John said he kissed his husband on the cheek and left the store, the other artists watched John go and Colt knew something big was going down, John looked miserable and in near tears and went he looked in on Phil, he looked shocked, a little angry and a little sad, so something was happening he just hoped things would work out for his friend he really did.

**Please Review…..**


	2. Romantic Night

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**THAT NIGHT**

"You go ahead Addy, I'll lock up." John said. "Are you sure?" Adam asked. "Of course, you have a family to get home to." John said.

Adam sighed, he hated that Phil made John so miserable it really pissed him off. Adam hugged John. "OK have a good night and I will see you tomorrow" Adam said John smiled and nodded. "OK." John said, he made sure everything was sorted out and he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door, he locked up and set the alarm and got into his car.

He got in and drove home. He parked in the garage and saw Phil's Red Lexus 2013 350 RWD Sedan in the garage. He got out and walked inside. He dumped his things on the table in the hall and he walked into the house further, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the soft romantic music playing, there were flowers everywhere and candles lit up.

Phil stepped into his frame and John's breath caught in his throat he looked so handsome, so hot. "What's going on?" John asked weary, this was NOT Phil at all he had NEVER done anything romantic like this for John EVER before.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love and care for you. I do you know. I know sometimes I may not show it, I am busy and stressed with work but you're my number one John boy. I love you and I thought a romantic night in would prove that to you." Phil said John smiled, this was so unlike Phil but he was impressed.

"OK." He said Phil smiled and kissed the back of John's left hand. "Come on let's eat then" Phil said he placed a plate of food on the table in front of John it was a Adobo Flank Steak with Summer Corn-and-Tomato Relish. "You cooked?" John asked.

"No Colt helped me out." Phil said John nodded. Phil was useless in the kitchen, he always burnt everything. "Cheers baby to us" Phil said raising his glass of Pepsi, John smiled and raised his glass of Sprite.

"To us." John said Phil smiled. "So how was work today?" Phil asked. "It was good we made a lot of sales and a lot of that was Adam and Wade, they went shopping for the new baby." John said Phil smiled. "Are they having a girl or a boy?" Phil asked. "Girl." John said Phil smiled and nodded.

"What about you how was your day?" John asked. "Good but busy I have been interviewing some other artists to see how they would be at the New York shop." Phil said. "Oh, so you and Colt decided on New York for sure then?" John asked. "Yeah I thought I told you?" Phil asked, John shook his head. "Nope" John said.

"Oh well yeah, New York it is. We have the location paid for and everything. I am going to be flying back and forth from here to New York in a few months." Phil said.

"Oh, so that means you'll be even busier?" John asked feeling down, he wished he and Phil would spend more time with one another. "Yeah I know, but I promise Johnny we will spend time together, I am not going to neglect you." Phil said John smiled and nodded, he hoped Phil would put him first for a change but he had his doubts.

"Did you like dinner?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Well we have desert do you want that now or later?" Phil asked. "Later" John said Phil smiled. he took John's hand and he took him to their room.

They walked in and John was shocked, there were rose petals all over the room with candles offering the only light. Phil cupped John's face in his hands. "I love you." He said John blushed. "I love you too" John said Phil smiled and leaned in and kissed him, it didn't take long for all clothes to be shed and for them to be on the bed, John beneath Phil.

"I want you Philly please?" John moaned and begged, Phil nodded and smiled. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the tube of lube. He slicked up his fingers and looked at John. John sighed knowing Phil was a little bit apprehensive but he wanted and he needed this to happen. He grabbed Phil's hand and moved it to his puckered entrance. "Do it." he said Phil smiled and nodded.

He circled John's entrance with his finger before slowly pushing it in. John winced in pain, they hadn't had sex in a while they were both really busy. He was propositioned to have sex but he always rejected them. He didn't want anyone else all he wanted was Phil. "You OK?" Phil asked concerned, John smiled and nodded.

"Of course, it's just been a while Phil." John said Phil nodded. He slowly swirled his finger around inside of his husband making sure John was stretched enough. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt John more than he already had been. He pulled his finger out and went back in with two. John groaned at the feeling but bucked his hips. "Stay still," Phil warned.

"Please Phil….I want you inside of me….I missed you so much." John said. All he wanted was Phil. He didn't care about anything else in that moment apart from being with Phil the way he had dreamed about him all those months he was away. "OK baby shh." He said. He pulled his fingers out and he lubed up his cock. He leaned in and kissed John deeply before stroking John a bit with his hands.

John cried out loudly. He was hating all this teasing his husband was putting him through. Phil smiled down at his husband and he positioned himself at John's entrance. He smiled at his husband and kissed him hard as he pushed into John hard and deep. John's cry of pleasured pain was caught in Phil's mouth.

Phil knew it was gonna happen. "You OK?" he asked, once the kiss passed John smiled and nodded. "More than OK, move." John groaned, Phil smiled, he pulled out then went back in fast, John's mouth was open wide, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed tight. "God you feel amazing Johnny….So tight and hot….I've missed you so much." Phil told him John opened his eyes.

He wrapped his good leg around Phil's waist and pulled him closer. Phil smiled and he placed his hands on John's broad chest scratching at his body, John winced in the pain, but it was nice to know that he could still get Phil off. Sometimes he did have the thought that maybe Phil would have moved on to someone new but he knew now that wasn't the case. Phil loved him and only him. John didn't know what he was so worried about. John wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

All the while Phil was thrusting in and out of John hard and fast their groans and breaths were getting louder and louder, they both knew they were so close to cumming it was insane. Phil dragged his hand down John's chest to his cock. He gripped onto John softly and started stroking him….."Fuck Phil….I'm gonna cum." John warned, it had been so long since he had felt the urge to come so hard and so fast. "Cum for me John." Phil said John groaned and he thrusted up into Phil's hand and he came. He shot spurts of cum everywhere.

Seeing John cum like that urged Phil on he picked up his pace and came shooting everything he had into John's tight channel. Phil slumped onto John and rolled over to the side. John smiled at him and kissed him deeply.

"Love you." He said, Phil smiled. "I love you too." Phil said back to him pulling John closer. John sighed happily, he felt so good being back ion Phil's arms.

John laid there watching Phil as he slept, sometimes he wished Phil would stay awake with him. He loved this man so much but sometimes Phil could be selfish and uncaring.

John sighed as he laid there his hands went to his stomach and he frowned, he just wished he could get pregnant soon. It wasn't like he was on birth control or anything. He wasn't, Phil didn't know that though and John hated deceiving his husband but this was the only way.

He wanted to have a child so badly he just wished Phil wanted the same thing. It was hard doing what he did for a living seeing these happy family coming in and out of the store especially when he felt so empty inside.

He hoped this was a turnaround for him and Phil, maybe Phil had changed his mind about having kids? maybe that was what the night was all about.

John hoped so.

**Please Review…..**


	3. BIG Fight

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John was up and showered and dressed and in the kitchen cooking himself and Phil some breakfast. He was frying up some bacon and scrambling some eggs. Phil walked in and smiled at his husband, he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. John smiled and leaned into Phil's embrace.

"Smells nice" Phil said John smiled. "Should be done soon." John said. "Not the food baby, you smell nice" Phil said John blushed. "So do you." John said, the food finished cooking and John plated them up and sat down with Phil. "Thanks for this." Phil said John smiled. "It's OK, you're my husband I wanna look after you." John said Phil smiled. "Thank-you baby. I wanna talk to you about something." Phil said John nodded. "OK what's up?" John asked.

"This whole baby thing. I want you to hear me out before you react OK?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Things are going to be busy soon with the business going to New York and everything. Plus with you opening up a second store and of course, things will get worse with Adam taking the time off when the baby is born, so I think we should hold off on the baby thing for at least a year. I love you I do more than anything, I just want you to hold off on things please?" Phil asked, John sighed, he didn't like this conversation.

He didn't at all. He had wanted to have a baby so badly and if they waited a year John knew he would have to go back onto birth control. But he looked at Phil's face and he knew that Phil had a point it would be hard with work and everything going on.

"Johnny?" Phil asked, John nodded, "Sorry baby, I was just thinking. You know how I've always wanted a baby and a family especially with you, but I see your point things are going to get really busy soon with both our businesses expanding and everything and with Adam going on leave so I understand I am not one hundred percent happy but I understand. I think a year will be good, but after a year you have to promise me that you will give me a baby, that we WILL start our family." John said, Phil smiled and nodded.

"OK cool. I promise in one year we will have a baby" Phil said John smiled and went over to Phil and kissed him deeply he was glad now he only had to wait a year. "Thank-you for understanding." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

They finished breakfast and John cleaned up while Phil headed off to work. Once John had cleaned everything up he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed off to work.

He got in his car and drove off. He got there and he parked and walked inside. Adam was already there waiting on him. "You're a little late today Jay, is everything OK?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah I just had breakfast with Phil. We talked things through." John said, Adam frowned. "What happened?" Adam asked.

"We decided that we aren't going to have a baby for a year." John said Adam's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe this. "What the hell? I thought you wanted a baby now?" Adam asked. "I do, but he made some good points, we're both expanding our businesses and you're going on maternity leave soon, so it wouldn't be the right time." John said, Adam sighed. "John this isn't you, this is all Phil."

"Yes he has some points, but it seems to me that he is making all the decisions and you're just going along with it to make peace. You can't just think about what HE wants you need to think about what YOU want OK?" John nodded.

He sighed, Adam was right, Phil was making all the decisions for their life he had been since they were together, he always decided what they would do on dates, where they would live, what cars they would drive, everything.

John never really thought about it ever, but now that he had the chance it was really worrying to him. He wanted and he deserved to have a voice in his marriage and Phil was making him feel like he wasn't involved, he was just there. "You OK Jay?" Adam asked, John nodded.

"You're right. Phil is making all the decisions for us. I have no say in anything and thinking about it, I never have, he's always made the decisions because he makes the most money, he decided what house we would buy, what cars we should have. He even made the choice of where OUR business should be located." John said.

"I feel like I have no say in what happens in our lives and I want it to change, I do." John said, Adam nodded, he rubbed John's hand soothingly.

"Talk to him Johnny, the only way you're ever going to change things is if you voice your concerns and everything, you need to be open and honest with him about things, you do." Adam said John nodded, he knew Adam was right but he also knew approaching Phil about this subject was going to get him so annoyed and would probably start one of their massive fights and John didn't want to fight with Phil he didn't.

He loved him more than anything but he also knew that he couldn't keep his feelings on the baby subject within himself, he needed to be open and honest with Phil about what he was feeling inside, he couldn't hold this in, he couldn't.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

John just finished lunch, he got in his car and drove over to Phil's tattoo shop. He parked and saw his husband's car, he sighed and got out.

He locked the car and walked inside. "Hi there how may I help you?" some guy asked. "Hi I am John Brooks, Phil's husband is he in?" John asked.

"Oh hi, I am Evan nice to meet you." The man said. "Hey, so is my husband in?" John asked. "Yes in the back having lunch." Evan said John nodded and went into Phil's office, Colt was in there eating with Phil. Phil looked at John shocked that he was even there.

"Can I have a minute alone with my husband?" John asked, Colt nodded and left them to it. John closed the door after him and he sat down in front of Phil.

"What's going on?" Phil asked. "I've been thinking about what you said this morning, I know I said I was fine with it, but I don't think I am Phil." John said Phil groaned, he thought this baby subject was done and over with but now John was back on it, it annoyed the hell out of him.

"I want a baby Phil and I want to try and have one now." John said. "No John, I've already told you why." Phil said. "I don't care about work I don't, hell me and Adam will hire more people and put the second store on hold. Having a child with you is more important than my business. I want a baby Phil." John said. "No John I won't do It, I won't get you pregnant I won't be an absent father, my dad was in and out of my life and I don't want that for my own child." Phil said he was adamant on this.

"Well why can't you put the New York store on hold then? aren't I and a baby more important?" John asked, his voice raising, "John don't fucking start. We've been over this, I DON'T WANT A BABY RIGHT NOW!" he shouted at his husband John shook his head, he walked over to Phil and slapped him. "You're not the man I married! He would have never shouted at me, EVER!" John shouted back. "Well drop the subject then." Phil snapped.

"Fuck you Phil, I can't stand the sight of you right now, you make me physically ill, you asshole!" John shouted, he stormed out of the office and out of the store slamming the doors, Phil sighed, the fight annoyed him and on top of that he didn't understand why John had to bring their personal fights to his business, it made him mad.

John got in his car and drove off, he came along a bar and stopped, he hadn't had any alcohol to drink since he had met Phil but he was so angry he needed one, a strong one. He got out of his car and locked it up and walked inside, he sat at the bar.

He ordered a strong glass of Vodka and he sat there drinking away his sorrows. He knew it was probably wrong but he didn't care, he wanted to forget all about Phil and his bullshit.

**Please Review…..**


	4. Drunken Mistake

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

John sat there drinking his sorrows away when he noticed an extremely hot looking man looking over at him, John shied away from the man's stare and focused back on his drink. He looked back over at the guy but saw he was gone, he frowned and went back to his drink. "Hey there" he heard in a voice that sent chills down his spine he turned his head to the left and saw the man he had been looking at. "Hi" John said shyly. "My name is Randy what's yours?" John smiled. "John." He said Randy smiled at him. "So what brings you here?" Randy asked. "Just needed a drink, feeling a little stressed." John said Randy smirked at him, John smiled, the man was extremely good looking and his voice was turning him on. He knew he was walking a tight rope but he was tipsy and he was enjoying his time with Randy. "I am sure I can help you relieve some of that stress" Randy said John chuckled.

"Are you flirting with me?" John asked looking into Randy's blue gray eyes. "Yes I am, do you like it?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yes I do." John said, Randy smiled, he leaned in to whisper in John's ear. "How about we take this party somewhere more…..Private?" he asked, John nodded and smiled, he didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't care, he needed something or in this case someone to take his mind off of his issues with Phil. John paid off his bill and he and Randy headed out the door. They got into John's car and Randy drove them to a small hotel. He got a room and then took John by the hand up to his room. As soon as they reached Randy's hotel room, the door swung wide open and shut swiftly after the men entered with a loud bang. They were currently in the hallway and that's when Randy slammed John against the wall and kissed him hungrily while shrugging off his jacket.

He put his hands out against the wall to stop John from going anywhere. John kissed back in a drunken manner, their lips moving in sync. Randy stood back and stumbled a bit as he ripped off his jacket and let it just fall to the ground before he proceeded to do the same to John. Shoes and socks were clumsily slipped off along with their trousers and it looked as though they were going to fuck in the hallway as they couldn't really get very far in their state and would pass out in a short while. Randy brought his hand down low to John's boxers and stopped when he reached his hard cock.

He then began to rub it rapidly making John moan and groan. "Randy." He muttered under his breath. Randy smirked before slipping his hand inside John's boxers and continuing with what he was just doing. John's moans and groans increased and became a bit louder than before. Randy continued until he felt pre cum begin to ooze out from John's cock and could feel himself getting hard. He ripped his and John's boxers off in a fast motion, not wanting to wait anymore. He dragged John over to the bed and he grabbed John by the shoulders quite firmly and very quickly before turning him around so he was on his hands and knees on the bed. Randy once again and took a moment to just admire John's perfect, round ass. He slapped John's ass quite hard which caused John to wince slightly but at the same time he was aroused if the small movement of his hard cock was anything to go by.

Randy was much too horny and drunk now along with not having any coherent thoughts left, he moved the tip of his cock so it was touching John's tight entrance and rubbed it before pushing his shaft in almost all the way causing John to almost scream out in pain but he could also feel a mixture of pleasure in there as well. John was so tight that Randy found it difficult to move but he was just able to and brought his cock out half way before pushing back in again rather harshly. And it wasn't long till Randy was slamming into John with a lot of force and with each thrust he got faster and faster as his balls were slapping against John's ass. He was feeling so much pleasure he felt like he was going to cum any minute now but managed to control himself.

He didn't want the fun to be over yet. It only just began. Randy's moans were long and loud as he continued to pump inside John's tight ass. His hands were gripping the sides of John's hips for support and he was holding it so tightly that he was almost drawing blood. John moaned in pain at that but eventually he could feel most of the pain of Randy's thrusting subsiding and was being replaced by pleasure. "John." Randy moaned out as he continued with his thrusting movements and their voices remained slurred. He then brought a hand round to John's still hard and erect cock before closing his hand around the shaft and beginning to pump that as well. John was feeling a lot more pleasure now. His eyes were shut tightly as he moaned continuously with Randy's name sometimes heard in between the moans.

Both Randy and John's breathing was very heavy and uneven as they continued to fuck. Randy's hand was moving rapidly up and down John's hard shaft and John cried out in pleasure as Randy was wanking him off and thrusting in him simultaneously. And that was when Randy hit John's prostate that John literally screamed Randy's name causing Randy to smirk again. As he continued to hit that spot, John shouted and screamed in ecstasy. Randy and John both shouted each other's names as they came together. Randy thrusted a bit more before eventually pulling out and turning John around so he could lick the cum that John's cock was now currently almost covered in and some of it was on the bed. Not long after that, both ended up collapsing on the bed from exhaustion and being drunk of course. Their eyes were closing and that's when everything went black for they had passed out. And they remained that way for the rest of the night in awkward, uncomfortable positions on the bed.

**MEANWHILE**

Phil was feeling really bad about shouting at John earlier, but this whole baby thing was driving him insane. He grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and he headed out of his office. "You OK?" Colt asked, Phil nodded. "Yeah I am going out for a while." he said, he left the shop and got into his car and he drove off to John's shop. He pulled up and didn't see John's car. He parked, got out and went inside, Adam was at the counter, he walked over to him.

"Hey Adam have you seen John?" he asked. "Uh no, not since he left for lunch earlier, is everything OK?" Adam asked, Phil sighed, "He's probably at home by now if you guys had a fight." Adam said Phil sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what happened I thought we had settled all the baby issues for now." Phil said. "Oh I told him to stand up for what he wants, you were making all the decisions and it wasn't right." Adam said, Phil looked at Adam with anger in his eyes. "Why don't you keep your fat fucking nose out of OUR personal business!" he yelled at him. Adam was getting really upset, he was scared of Phil right now, he was being really angry. He clutched his stomach and cringed as he felt some pain coming.

"What goes on in MINE and John's marriage is between US!" he growled in his face, luckily for Adam Wade had come by to pick him up, he walked in and saw Phil shouting in his husband's face. "Back the fuck off Brooks" he snarled and pushed Phil away. "Keep out of my business Copeland." He snapped before leaving, Wade managed to keep Adam calm, he locked the shop up and he took him out to the car. They got in and Wade drove them to the doctor's just to get checked out. The doctor looked Adam over, he seemed to be doing fine, he just needed to chill out. They left the doctor's and went home. Once home Wade put Adam to bed, making sure he was OK. He sighed as he watched Adam sleep, he couldn't believe Phil, he was off his rocker. He knew when John found out John would go mental. He just hoped everything would be OK.

**HOURS LATER**

John woke up and it was 2 am in the morning. He sighed as he looked over and saw Randy, he got up and walked into the bathroom, he had a short shower and dressed, he grabbed his things and headed out the door. He couldn't believe he had cheated on his husband, it was a shock to him. He never thought in a million years that he would ever do something so betraying. He sighed as he got into his car and he drove home. He got home and parked in the garage, he frowned not seeing Phil's car but figured he was at work like usual. He walked inside and locked up. He went up to the bedroom and stripped out of his clothes and he got into bed, he wanted to sleep his dramas away. He woke up a few hours later and dressed and went downstairs, Phil was down there having a cup of coffee, John walked right passed him and Phil watched him, no words were spoken it was as if both men were scared to say something and both of them were thinking that if they never mentioned the day before it never happened.

John sighed and sat at the table. "Can I have the sports section?" he asked, Phil smiled and handed over the sports section of the paper. "Where were you last night?" John asked. "I spent the night at work, I had to do some paper work and go over some of the designs for the New York shop." Phil said John nodded. "Oh." John said. "Why is everything OK?" Phil asked, John nodded. It hurt him that Phil never bothered to check in on him to make sure he was OK, or to tell him where he was. Right then, he didn't feel much guilt over his infidelity. He just saw no reason for it. It wasn't like Phil gave a damn about where he was or what he was doing. He knew it was wrong what he did with Randy but he didn't care, it wasn't like Phil did. He would never do it again it was just a onetime thing, but John needed to tell someone about his infidelity he couldn't not tell someone so he figured Adam would be the best person to tell. He knew Adam wouldn't judge him for what he did, Adam would just look after him and talk to him and support him. John was so thankful to have a friend like Adam he was the best friend a guy could ever want.

**Please Review…..**


	5. Compromise

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. "I am going to work." John said Phil nodded and kissed John on the lips lightly. "Have a good day." He said John nodded and left. He got into his car and he drove to the store.

He got there and walked inside, he unlocked everything and got everything sorted for the day. He looked up as Adam walked in. "Hey Addy." He said, "Hey yourself" Adam said John smiled at him. "I have something I need to talk to you about Addy, something serious." John said.

"OK what's up?" Adam asked, he didn't want John to know about the whole Phil screaming at him. "Yesterday after my fight with Phil I went to a bar, I started drinking. Anyway, this guy came up to me and started flirting with me and everything, he was hot Addy, like really hot. He was making me feel special. Anyway, we had a few drinks together and we went back to his hotel room." John said.

"What happened?" Adam asked. "We had sex, and it was fucking awesome. I know I should feel guilty about it and a part of me does, but Phil didn't even care that I was gone all night, he didn't even know, so I just don't feel seriously guilty is that bad of me?" John asked, Adam shook his head, he felt really glad that John had cheated, it served Phil right.

"You're not a bad person John. You're human, we all make mistakes sometimes, it's human nature. Is it a onetime thing?" Adam asked, John nodded.

"Yes of course, I wasn't going to go there again. I couldn't. I do love Phil Addy, I do, it's just all this shit happening with Phil I needed to have some fun and this guy helped me with that." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "Are you going to tell Phil about it?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No I know I should but I don't wanna hurt him and it was a mistake, it won't happen again." John said Adam nodded and smiled.

"I need to tell you something as well." Adam said John nodded. "OK what's up?" John asked, "Yesterday when you were gone Phil came here looking for you, anyway I told him it was me that made you question him about the whole waiting a year thing he went off at me, seriously like shouting in my face about keeping my big nose out of his and marriage and everything, Wade luckily came and he kicked Phil out, but I had to go to the doctor's I was having pain and everything. Luckily I am OK." Adam said John sighed he couldn't believe his husband.

"Damn him, he's a dick I swear, it's one thing after another with him. It's like I can't have a normal fucking day." John said, Adam sighed. "I'm sorry Jay, I feel like this is my fault." Adam said John shook his head.

"It's not Addy, this is me and Phil in a fucking tea cup. This is how we are, it's worse lately but this is our marriage and I am sorry to put you in the middle of it." John said. Adam sighed. "I need to go and speak to my husband, so can you watch the store?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled. John grabbed his things and headed out the door. He got into his car and drove to Phil's shop.

He was sick and tired of having arguments with him. He really was. He got there and parked and walked inside. "Hey Jay, Phil's not here he has a meeting with the architects." Colt said John nodded. "OK, can you tell him to call me ASAP when he gets in it's really important." John said Colt nodded and John left. He headed back to the same bar he was at when he met Randy.

He got there and sat down with a drink of water, he looked over at the door and waited for Randy but he realised he shouldn't have done it, he got up and left, he needed to try and fix things with his husband not start up an affair. He left the bar, got into his car and drove to the store. He was half way there when his phone rang, he pulled over and answered it.

**"Hello?"** he answered. **"Hey you came by the store, what's going on?"** Phil asked. **"Can we meet somewhere and talk?"** John asked, **"Sure how about at home?"** Phil asked, **"Sure I'll see you there"** John said ending the call. He left and headed for home. He got there and parked and walked inside. He put on the coffee and made himself a cup. He sat down and waited for Phil to come home.

The front door opened and Phil walked in, he looked at John. "What's up?" he asked. "What the hell happened with you and Adam yesterday?" John asked, Phil sighed.

"I lost my cool that's all. I was just mad John, I am sorry about it all I didn't mean to yell and scream at him but when I found out he was the one putting thoughts into your head I was angry at him, this is our marriage not his I don't like people interfering." Phil said John sighed.

"He's my best friend Phil, I talk to him about EVERYTHING. Just like I am sure you do with Colt, so please just don't do it again. I can't believe you would go off on him, and he only confirmed the thoughts I already had, he didn't put the thoughts into my head, I was already thinking about things."

"I feel like you control everything Phil. You always have and it worries me, you know how much I want a kid, but you're so determined to put it off and it scares me, because I am afraid that you'll always put it off. That there will always be a reason as to why you won't want a kid." John said Phil sighed.

"It's not that I don't want a kid John, I do but I just don't think now is the right time and you know it. We're both really busy and I am concerned about myself not being there for you or a baby. I love you so much Johnny and the thought of leaving you alone with a baby is killing me."

"You know I grew up with my dad in and out of my life, I don't want to be that kind of father, I don't. I want to be a father that is always there and I just think that until we calm down on how busy we are, that we shouldn't even try to have kids. That's why I am holding off on having kids, it's not because I don't love you or because I don't want to have kids with you. I want that more than anything Johnny, I do." Phil said John smiled.

"Hearing you say that makes me feel so loved" John said Phil smiled. "You're always loved" Phil said. John smiled and got up and went over to Phil and sat down on his lap wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Six months" John said Phil frowned. "What?" he asked. "Negotiate to six months. In six months we will try for a baby." John said. "It's a compromise Phil." John said Phil sighed, he knew how John could be, when he was determined for something.

"OK six months it is, but no more baby talk before then understand me?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure thing I promise. I won't nag you about anything." John said Phil smiled and kissed John's lips softly, they pulled away and John pulled him in again for a deeper kiss, Phil slid his tongue into John's mouth and they kissed passionately.

"Have you got time?" John asked, smirking, Phil laughed and nodded. "You have half an hour to have your way with me Mr. Brooks" Phil said John smirked, he quickly ripped away Phil's clothes. "No bedroom?" Phil asked, John shook his head.

"No time" he said getting up and stripping himself of his clothes, Phil watched in wonder, he didn't know what John was going to do. Once John was out of his clothes John went over to Phil and straddled his lap, Phil moaned as he felt John's ass grinding into his cock.

John leaned in and sucked on Phil's earlobe. "Fuck me Philly….Hard I need it." John said Phil moaned and did so he angled his cock and he penetrated John deeply. John moaned loudly as he felt Phil's amazing man meat inside of him, Phil wrapped his arms around John's waist and he scratched down his back.

"You're so tight baby…Always so tight for me…Love you" Phil moaned as he bit down onto John's shoulder, John cried out in pained pleasure as Phil's cock pressed against his prostate. "God John….I don't think I am gonna last, you're too hot!" Phil said as he rocked in synch with John. John threw his head back in pleasure. That was all it took for Phil, he saw John in pleasure and he pushed inside of John once more before exploding inside of his husband.

"So warm" John muttered, Phil smirked and took John's cock into his hands and he stroked him to completion. John slumped forward onto Phil's body and Phil smiled and he peppered John's face with kisses and he stroked his back soothingly. "We should do this more often, you know come home and have day sex" Phil said John laughed.

"Yes we should baby." He was so happy, maybe this was a turnaround for him and Phil, maybe things were changing for the better.

**Please Review…..**


	6. Shocking News

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**A MONTH LATER**

Things had been going well for John and Phil lately, they were both really happy with one another and enjoying their time with one another. There was just one thing, John hadn't been feeling too well lately, he was feeling really sick. He stepped out of the shower and felt really dizzy, he sighed and dried off and dressed for the day.

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs to the kitchen. He smiled seeing Phil down there, he went over to him and kissed him hello. Phil smiled at John then frowned when he saw John's face and how pale he looked. "What the hell is up with you?" Phil asked, "I don't know, I must have the stomach flu or something I just feel icky." John said Phil sighed and caressed John's face and looked at him lovingly. "You should go back up to bed, I'll call Adam and tell him you're sick." Phil said.

"I can't, he's pregnant he can't handle this alone." John said Phil sighed. "Yes he can, you need to rest John. Now go upstairs." Phil said John sighed he knew there was no point in fighting with Phil on it. "OK, but if Adam needs me, can you tell me?" John asked Phil nodded. "I am gonna go into the shop and get my paperwork for the day then come back here and spend the day looking after you OK?" John smiled.

"You don't have to." John said. "I want to baby, you're my husband." Phil said John smiled and hugged him. He turned on his heel and went back upstairs to bed, he undressed and pulled on some sweats and climbed into bed, he pulled Phil's pillow close to him and breathed in his scent and he fell asleep. Phil picked up the phone and called Adam to let him know about John. **"Hello Barrett residence?"** Adam answered. **"Hey Adam it's Phil here."** Phil said. **"Hey Phil, is John OK?"** Adam asked.

**"Uh actually he's in bed with the flu, he won't be coming into work today is that OK?"** Phil asked. **"Yeah sure, I'll keep the place closed for the day, I am not up to working today, so tell him to rest and I will see him when he is feeling better"** Adam said. **"OK great, thanks"** Phil said. **"No worries, will you be staying with him?"** Adam asked.

**"Yeah I am going out for an hour or two to do some work but I will be back to look after him, I promise"** Phil said, Adam smiled on the other end. **"OK then. Tell Jay I love him and to get better soon."** Adam said. **"OK sure bye Adam."** Phil said ending the call.

Once the call was ended he went back up to check in on John, he smiled when he saw John sleeping clutching his pillow, he walked in and kissed John on the forehead softly. "Love you" he murmured before heading out the door.

He got in his car and drove to the shop. Once there he went into the back and went through some things he didn't want to be there he just wanted to get back to John to make sure he was OK. The office door opened again and Phil looked up and saw Colt standing there.

"Want a coffee or something?" he asked his best friend. "No, I am here to grab some stuff and head on home, John's sick and I want to be home with him in case he needs me." Phil said, Colt nodded and sat down and looked at his friend and co-worker. "How are things with you and him?" Colt asked.

"Good, we're all good we have been for a while now. The baby issue is not an issue anymore. Without that stress, everything is good." Phil said Colt smiled.

"I'm glad. It's nice to see you happy for a change, I was starting to think John was a head case." Colt said. Phil sighed. "Don't say that about him, he has insecurities." Phil said.

He didn't like people talking about his and John's relationship it was one of the things that made him angry as hell. He stood up with his papers. "I am off for the day, don't bother me unless it's really important" Phil said.

He got up and left the shop. He got in his car and drove to the store, he picked up some soup for his husband and headed home, he got home and put the soup in the warmer to warm. While that was cooking he went to check in on John.

He was sitting up in bed watching TV while still clinging to Phil's pillow. "Hey you're back" John said, Phil smiled and nodded and sat on the bed with John. "Yeah how are you feeling?" Phil asked. "Better, much better." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Good I brought you home some soup" Phil said John smiled. "I'll bring it in." Phil said John nodded and smiled.

Phil got up and went down to the kitchen he got the soup and put it into some bowls, he then took it up to John. He walked into the room and placed the bowl down on the bedside table, John took one look at it and cringed, he got up and ran for the bathroom, he slumped over the toilet and threw up.

Phil followed him and sighed, he thought John was OK. He rubbed his back soothing him. John finished throwing up and flushed the toilet, he went to the sink and washed his mouth out. He brushed his teeth and looked at Phil. "What's wrong with me?" he asked, Phil sighed.

"I don't know baby but I am booking you for an appointment with Stephanie. You need to find out what's wrong baby." Phil said John nodded and smiled. Phil went and booked John in for an appointment with his doctor and then John changed for it, luckily Stephanie was able to see him right away and John and Phil were glad.

"Do you want me to come with?" Phil asked John shook his head. "No I can do this alone and I know you have stuff to do." John said, Phil smiled, "OK." Phil said John smiled grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. He kissed Phil on the lips and headed out the door, he got in his car and he drove to the doctors. He got there, parked and walked inside, he signed in and Steph saw him almost immediately.

John sat down in front of her, Steph smiled. "So what's up John?" she asked. "I think I have the stomach flu, for a while now, I've had these headaches and a really upset stomach." John said Steph nodded. "Have you had an increase of urination?" she asked, John thought for a moment "Yeah I guess so." He said.

"Tender breasts?" she asked, John nodded. "Yes, especially when Phil grabs them." John said Steph smiled. "I have an inkling on what is wrong so I am going to run the tests and we will see if I am right." She said, John smiled and nodded. Steph took some blood and rushed the results.

Steph walked in with the results not long afterwards, she smiled and sat down in front of John. "OK I have your results, John have you been trying to have a baby?" she asked, John shook his head.

"No, not at all, why is something wrong?" John asked, "No, you're pregnant." She said John's eyes widened. Pregnant? No way. He and Phil had decided to put it off, how could he be pregnant now. "Wow." John said. "Are you happy?" Steph asked, John nodded.

"Yes, thank-you." John said he was on cloud nine, he shook her hand and left to go back home. He got home and walked inside. He went to the office where Phil was working. Phil smiled up at him. "Well what's up?" Phil asked, "You're going to be shocked" John warned.

"OK what's going on?" Phil asked. "I know we weren't planning on this Phil and I DIDN'T do this on purpose I promise you. I am pregnant," John revealed, Phil's eyes widened, No way, he thought to himself, he couldn't believe this.

He was so happy so very happy, he got up and went over to John and kissed him deeply. John smiled. "So you're happy?" John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Of course, I have wanted this baby." Phil said, John smiled and hugged him, he was so glad that Phil was happy to be having the baby.

"Come on let's go rest." Phil said, John smiled and took his hand and they headed to bed, they laid in bed in each other's arms. John was just so happy right now, he didn't think that Phil was going to be happy, he closed his eyes and thought about the baby and everything was perfect.

Just perfect.

**Please Review…..**


	7. No Doubts

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John pulled up at the shop and saw Adam's car there, he smiled and got out and walked inside. He went to the office and smiled seeing his best friend. "Hey Jay I didn't think you would be in today" Adam said. "I am feeling much better, I have some news to share with you." John said, Adam smiled at John, "Oh what's up?" Adam asked. "You know I was sick yesterday, anyway Phil made me go see the doctor, anyway, turns out I am pregnant" John said. "I am having a baby" John said, Adam smiled and got up and hugged John tight, "I am so happy for you, how did Phil take the news?" Adam asked. "Better than I thought I thought he was going to be so pissed about it, but he Is really happy about it." John said Adam smiled, he was glad John was getting what he had always wanted. "Jay, wait a sec, are you sure it's Phil's baby?" Adam asked.

"Remember you slept with that guy?" Adam asked, John had never thought about the baby not being Phil's this couldn't be happening. "No, it's Phil's the guy I was with wore protection." John said, he couldn't remember if Randy wore protection or not, but he couldn't tell Adam that. "Oh are you sure?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am positive" John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Then everything is great" Adam said John nodded and smiled. "I am so happy so, happy. This is what I have been wanting for so long." John said. Adam smiled he was really happy for John and Phil, he was glad the baby was definitely Phil's as well, because if it wasn't there would be some major drama happening in John and Phil's life right now and Adam didn't want that for them, they were finally happy and Adam was happy for them, all he wanted was for John to be happy.

**MEANWHILE**

Phil got to work and walked in with a bright smile on his face, Colt saw him and wondered what was going on, he walked into the office and sat down with his best friend. "What's with you?" Colt asked, Phil smiled. "John's pregnant, we're having a baby." Phil said, Colt was shocked, seriously, "How is that possible I thought…..I mean with your condition and all?" Colt asked, Phil sighed. "One percent I guess." Phil said Colt frowned. "Phil, dude, are you sure it's your baby? I mean John has been wanting a kid and you kept saying no so maybe he slept with someone else?" Colt asked, Phil looked at his best friend. "Are you accusing John of cheating on me?" he asked, Colt shrugged. "Fuck you Cabana, he's my HUSBAND, just get out, I can't see you right now, how dare you accuse him of doing that, he has been the best thing to ever happen to me and he would NEVER do that to me." Phil snapped at him Colt sighed and left Phil alone. He just had a feeling something was up with John.

He got in his car and went over to see John he needed to. He got there and went over to John. "Is the baby you're carrying Phil's?" he asked, John looked at him. "Of course it is," John said angrily, he couldn't believe Colt would accuse him of something so bad. "How dare you accuse John of something like that" Adam said he had heard everything. "John is the best thing to ever happen to Phil, so go fuck yourself" Adam snapped, John sighed. "Fuck you, I have a right to ask, Phil is my best friend and I want to make sure he isn't being hurt, you dick" Colt said, Adam growled at him and went to fly at him but John stopped him. "Leave now Colt you're upsetting him." John demanded. "Not until you give me an honest answer" Colt snapped, John growled. "Fuck you" John snapped at him Colt stood there, he wasn't leaving and it was making both John and Adam upset. The door to the store opened and Wade walked in and he saw how upset both Adam and John were and he went to them, "Get out, you're upsetting them." He demanded, but Colt wouldn't move. The door opened again and Phil walked in he had come to see John. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked his best friend, Colt sighed and told him about asking John about the father of the baby and Phil shook his head, he had enough of this shit. "Anyone who is not named BROOKS STAY out of our PERSONAL business...I appreciate the fact that you care, but it really is none of your business...please just GO HOME and leave me and John alone to work out our OWN private affairs!" he snapped, he grabbed John's hand and headed out the door and headed home. As soon as they were home John dragged Phil up to the bedroom, seeing Phil so demanding was such a huge turn on.

Phil closed the door and climbed onto the bed, Phil kissed John deeply for a few minutes before pulling away. John brought him back down for another kiss. John's hands were roaming all over Phil's body he gripped at Phil's shirt and tugged on it wanting it off Phil obliged not really thinking about it. Phil did the same to John pulling his shirt off of him. He went back to kissing John sliding his tongue against John's in a passionate embrace. John moved his hands and felt for Phil's sweats. He started pulling them down. Phil's mouth began to explore John's heavily muscled chest. His lips left a slight trail of moisture across the broad expanse until he reached a nipple. He lapped at it with broad strokes and then took it between his teeth gently and flicked his tongue back and forth over the proud flesh. John gave a slight sigh of disappointment as Phil moved his mouth away, but gasped with pleasure as he turned his attention to the other nipple.

John arched his body up toward Phil's mouth as he continued to move his mouth lower down his abdomen. Phil reached the waistband of John's sweats. Phil quickly tugged them off and hooked his fingers in the waist of John's boxers. Pulling them down he spent several seconds staring at John's heavy cock, which was straining upward and gleaming with moisture at the tip, Phil wrapped his hand around John's arousal and slowly ran it up and down. With his thumb, he gently rubbed the bead of moisture around the head. He could hear John's breath catch in his throat. John shuddered slightly as his breath passed over the head and cried out as Phil's mouth enclosed him. With the slowest of motions, Phil pulled John's cock almost entirely into his mouth. For many minutes Phil loved John's shaft, bobbing his head up and down in time with his fingers, which slid along the base.

He could sense that John was very near ready and began to increase his speed, when the other man stopped him. "I don't wanna cum with your mouth Phil I wanna cum with your cock inside of me" John said "are you sure I mean we don't have to John" Phil spoke softly caressing John's face. "I want you please Phil don't make me beg" John said Phil nodded. He got up off of the bed and took his pants off John blushed when he saw Phil fully naked for the first time. Phil smirked and walked over to his bag producing a small bottle of lube. Phil climbed back onto the bed he lubed his fingers up and spreading John's legs carefully he slowly slid one finger into John's hole. He was watching John the entire time but could only see slight discomfort. "tell me if I hurt you" Phil said John nodded and smiled. Phil slowly moved his finger inside the younger man until John was moving his hips along with the finger inside of him.

With the greatest care he inserted another finger; this time John's face registered some distress, but he kept moving his hips in time with Phil's fingers. He began to scissor his fingers slowly. Although John occasionally gave a small cry of pain, he continued to thrust his haunches back and forth. He carefully curled his fingers inside of John until he brushed against the spot he had been seeking. "oh god right there" John moaned Phil smirked "feels good?" Phil asked John nodded "feels awesome want more…no wait need more Phil need you" John moaned Phil got harder at John's words. Phil increased the pleasure and could feel John relax against his fingers. Removing his fingers he coated his cock generously with lube. He lifted John's legs up over his shoulders and poured a large amount along the crevice of his buttocks. John's face was flushed his eyes were wide he was slightly breathless. Looking at him, Phil slowly pushed himself in past the first ring of muscle. Although John caught his breath and winced, his eyes never left Phil's face. Very carefully Phil drove himself completely home.

Phil remained motionless for a moment as John grew accustomed to his size and then grasping John's haunches began a steady movement. John tensed, baring down tight around Phil's cock, "God, fuck..." Phil froze only a couple of inches inside John, "Want me to stop?" Phil asked "no don't stop Phil" John begged. "It's good Johnny, so good," Phil breathed, hot and heavy in to John's ear as he started to move his hips, rolling forward and backwards in to John's heat. "You're so good, so hot and tight and, oh shit..." Phil groaned, leaning back and tilting his hips. It took a few thrusts before John jerked and groaned and slammed his ass forward against him, almost knocking Phil backwards. Phil drove forward shunting John forward up the bed. with the force of his thrust and making the headboard slam the wall He repeated the motion, speeding up until he couldn't hold back anymore and really lost control. All words were forgotten as the two grunted and groaned, clutching and clawing towards their release, needing it almost as much as they needed to drag the moment out. The release won as without warning, John suddenly tensed, back arching wildly and thighs shaking as his orgasm was ripped from him.

"Oh, oh, uh fucking god, Phil...!" He collapsed completely as he slumped backwards, shooting all over the bed sheets without Phil even touching his cock. That realisation wasn't lost on Phil and the thought shoved him over the edge right behind John, "John–Johnny, oh Jesus, motherfucker," he gasped, the rest lost in a jumble of words and promises as he emptied himself inside John's willing body. When the shuddering started to subside Phil reluctantly pulled out and turned to fall down on to the bed next to John. It took John a moment to uncurl and he ended up lying flat on his stomach, not caring about the come he was smearing in to his belly. "are you ok?" Phil asked once their breathing was back to normal. John rolled over onto his side so he was facing Phil he smiled and kissed Phil softly. "more than ok" John said Phil smiled.

**MEANWHILE AT THE SAME TIME**

Wade ushered Adam into the bedroom, he wanted to make love to his husband. Wade threw his arms around Adam and kissed him eagerly. Adam broke the kiss and looked down at Wade staring up at him, and with a shaking hand caressed his cheek.

"Wade" he whispered before he kissed him again. Softer, more tenderly this time as his arms moved to Wade's waist, gripping him tightly as Wade's tongue flicked against his lips and demanded entry into his mouth.

Adam moaned and sucked Wade's tongue into his mouth, allowing Wade to tease him unmercifully. His hands ran up and down the smooth skin of Wade's back as their lips continued to meet in fervent kisses.

Adam finally removed his hands to take off his shirt and then Wade helped him remove his pants. When they were both standing there in only their underwear Wade's hands moved around to cup Adam's behind and pull him close.

Adam shivered at the first contact of their naked chests together and quickly moved to shed his boxers as well as Wade's.

Wade stood proudly before him gloriously naked and ran his hands over Adam's shoulders and biceps. He was so well built, Wade picked him up to carry him to the bed and he wrapped his arms and legs around Wade, planting kisses all over his neck and shoulder.

Wade lay Adam down on the bed gently and then quickly covered Adam's body with his own. Their mouths found each other again for another fiery kiss and Wade moaned into Adam's mouth when he felt Adam's hand reach down to caress his manhood, bringing it quickly to full arousal. Wade's senses were being overwhelmed.

The feel of the crisp hairs on Adam's chest against his own hairless chest felt incredible, and the feel of Adam's cock against his own even more so.

Every touch, every caress, was more intense than any sexual encounter he'd ever had. He knew he could not last much longer but wanted to please Adam as much as Adam was pleasing him.

"Adam I can't wait" Wade groaned as Adam's hand moved faster over his cock. "It's okay" Adam replied softly and he reached over to grab some lube out of the bedside draw that he'd put there earlier.

He quickly placed some in his hand and then covered Wade's cock with the cool liquid, making Wade lose all control. He pushed Adam's hand away and with a swift kiss he sank into Adam's body.. and felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.

Adam whimpered and went to move but Wade quickly stilled him "wait a moment" Wade begged knowing if Adam moved it would all be over. Adam was so unbelievably hot and tight around him that he was on the verge of Cumming.

He lay above Adam, supported on his elbows as he panted, trying to calm himself enough to continue.

He looked down at Adam lying beneath him with his blonde hair spread out over the pillow and flexed within him, causing Adam to moan Wade's name. "You're so beautiful" Wade whispered before he kissed Adam once again and started to slowly move in and out of him at a steady pace.

Adam was going crazy beneath him, moaning his name and whimpering, It was turning him on like nothing else to know he was causing the canadian to lose all his self-control.

Wade soon lost all his control too, his mouth covering Adam's neck, shoulder and lips with kisses, his hands moving to cup Adam's behind to bring him even closer, to allow him to sink even deeper inside him and with a change of angle to his thrusts he hit Adam's prostate sending him instantly over the edge. His warm essence covered their bellies as Wade cried out and came hard inside Adam.

He rolled Adam so they were on their sides but couldn't bring himself to pull out as he covered Adam's face with kisses. Adam cupped Wade's face and pulled Wade's mouth to his and kissed him deeply, shuddering in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Eventually Wade reluctantly slid out of Adam and rolled onto his back, exhausted. Wade got up and returned a moment later with a cloth to clean them both. Wade threw the cloth to the floor and returned to Adam's arms.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and Phil were lying in bed together, they both just wanted to be with one another and forget about everyone else. "What time is the appointment?" Phil asked his husband today John had a doctors appointment to see how the baby was doing and how he was doing.

"Ten, are you coming?" John asked turning over to look into his husband's eyes. "Yeah of course, I don't think I am gonna go into work today, I don't wanna see Colt's face right now, after what he said to you yesterday it just makes me angry" Phil said John nodded.

"I know baby, but he was only looking out for your best interests, for you. He loves you as a friend. You've known one another for years Phil. You're like a brother to him, he cares." John said trying to get Phil to make sense.

"Why are you on his side?" Phil asked annoyed. "I'm on OUR side Phil and I don't wanna put up with you being angry and grumpy all the time because you don't have Colt to vent to, I won't put up with it. We're finally in a good place baby don't ruin that because of your stubborn ass" John told him. He climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom to shower for the morning.

John showered and walked back into the bedroom, Phil looked at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, you were only trying to help" Phil said John nodded. "It's OK, you should get ready before the appointment." John said, Phil nodded and did as John said, he showered and dressed and they headed out the door to the doctor's office.

They got there and John signed in. They sat down and waited a few moments before the nurse called for them. They both walked into the exam room and took a seat on the chairs in there, a few minutes later Stephanie walked in and smiled at them.

"Hi John." she said, John smiled. "Steph this is my husband Phil" John said Phil smiled. "Nice to meet you doc" Steph smiled. "OK let's have a quick look at you and then we can talk" she said, John laid down and Steph turned on the sonogram machine and had a look at the baby.

"See how tiny it is?" she asked, John and Phil looked and saw their tiny blueberry of a baby. "Tiny as, but that's our child" Phil said John smiled up at him. "Our son or daughter" John said Phil smiled and nodded.

"Yep" he said. "OK John, I know you've done your research but I do want to get you on your vitamins, that's something you will need for sure, remember not to overwork, or over stress. Try to keep calm and also try and get some excersize" she said. "Is yoga OK?" John asked, Steph nodded.

"Yoga is great, I would say do pregnancy yoga though." she said John nodded and smiled. "OK then thanks Steph." John said Steph smiled and nodded. "OK then, I will see you back here in a month," she said John smiled and stood up and hugged her and he and Phil left for home. "So are you excited baby?" John asked looking at his husband, Phil smiled as he drove.

"I really am, I didn't think this would happen to us right now, I didn't but I am really happy, I don't want you to ever doubt that I want this John, because I really do. I want to have this family with you I promise" Phil said John smiled. "I am glad, I was a little worried about telling you about the baby because I didn't think you'd be happy but I am glad you are, I am glad you're here with me in support baby I really am." John said Phil smiled, he pulled up at their house and leaned over and kissed John deeply. "I love you" he said John smiled, that was all he needed to know.

**Please Review…..**


	8. An Accident

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now three months along in his pregnancy. Adam was seven months along and everything was going really well. John sighed as he woke up, he hadn't gotten much sleep, Phil wasn't in bed with him, he was in New York dealing with his new Tattoo shop. John wished he was there with him, but he knew Phil was focussed on the shop being done before the baby came and John was focussed on his own expansion. John got out of bed and he made the bed and headed to the bathroom, he showered, shaved and did his things and he headed back out the kitchen, he boiled the kettle and made himself a cup of tea and a bagel with cream cheese. He sat down and jumped when the phone rang. He picked up the phone and pressed the answer button.

**"Hello?"** he answered. **"Hey baby"** Phil said on the other line. **"Hey yourself, how's New York?"** John asked. **"Good busy, we're trying to decorate everything. It's hard, I wish you were here"** Phil said, **"Me too baby, I could always come out there?"** John asked. **"No, no, you stay there, I am coming home in two days so there's no point"** Phil said John smiled, **"OK, if you say so"** John said. **"I am sure baby, how's our little peanut?"** Phil asked, John laughed. **"Good, the peanut is good, everything is good,"** John said. **"You sure? You sound a bit down?"** Phil asked, John sighed. **"I'm fine, I just Miss you that's all"** John said, Phil sighed. **"Me too baby I Miss you too, how about tonight we Skype?"** Phil asked. **"Sounds perfect, I love you."** John said. **"I love you too, I gotta go but I will talk to you later"** Phil said, John smiled, **"OK love you too."** John said ending the call.

John finished his breakfast off and headed out the door to work. He got to the store and inside. Adam was already there, John walked in and smiled at his best friend. "Hey Addy" John said, "Hey Jay." He said John smiled at him. "How is everything?" John asked. "Good everything is good. The baby is kicking and everything. How about you?" Adam asked. "Everything is good, I'm missing Phil a lot though, I hate being alone." John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah I understand, you can always come and crash at our place" Adam said John shook his head. "No I'll be fine, I promise. I just have to get used to it is all, he's going to be in New York a lot more now so I have to adapt to being alone, I guess it won't be so bad once the baby is born, I will be busy and everything." John said, Adam nodded.

"Yeah I understand." Adam said. "How's Coop?" John asked as he and Adam walked around opening up the store. "He's good, he's loving being at school now, he's growing up so quick" Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah he is, but he will always be your baby." John said Adam smiled. The phone started ringing, Adam went and answered it.

**"Hello?...What! oh my god….I'll be right there"** Adam said John frowned at his best friend. He walked over to him and Adam looked at John with panic in his eyes. "What's happened?" John asked. "Wade….Accident" Adam muttered, he cringed and grabbed his stomach. "Jay something's wrong" he said.

"OK sit down Addy and talk to me" Adam nodded and sat down and John helped him breath. "Pain stopped?" John asked Adam nodded. "Now tell me what happened" John said, Adam sighed. "Wade had an accident at his work site, we need to get to the hospital now." Adam said John nodded.

"OK, let's go." John said Adam smiled. They got up and headed out, they locked the store up and got into John's car and headed to the hospital. They got to the hospital and went inside. Adam rushed in and was let in to see Wade straight away. John headed outside to make a call to Phil, he just thought he would fill Phil in on what was going on with Wade and Adam. He got outside and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called his husband's number.

**MEANWHILE**

Phil and Colt were meeting with the designer trying to figure out how they wanted the New York shop to look. "I know I want it to look really artsy" Phil said the designer nodded. "What about colour schemes?" the designer asked. "Black, red and white" Phil said, "OK that works" she said, Phil nodded, he jumped when his cell started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out. "Excuse me" he said and walked outside. **"Hello?"** he answered.

**"Phil?"** John asked. **"Yeah baby what's wrong?"** Phil asked. **"Accident…Hospital"** was all Phil could hear the connection was horrible, Phil just ended the call and went inside. "Colt you have to handle this I have to go home John called, something about an accident and a hospital" Phil said Colt nodded and Phil took off.

He didn't bother with his luggage he just went to the airport and caught a flight back to Chicago. He just wanted to get to John as soon as he could. He was so scared, he had no idea what was going on, he didn't, he thought the worst of course, he thought John and the baby were really ill. The flight seemed to go so slow. Once the plane landed in Chicago and headed straight to the hospital.

He got there and parked and rushed inside to the ER, he was so relieved when he saw John sitting there with his hands on his stomach and his eyes closed. Phil rushed over to him and cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. "You scared the shit outta me" Phil said, John's eyes were wide. "You're here?" John asked, Phil nodded. "Your call freaked me out, I was so scared. I thought you were here in the hospital John." Phil said John sighed.

"All I heard was your voice saying accident and hospital. I thought you had an accident, so I dropped everything." Phil said John sighed. "I'm sorry, I really am but it makes me feel so loved that you're here with me now, that you dropped everything to come to me." John said Phil smiled. "So what happened?" Phil asked.

"Wade was doing an inspection at one of his work sites and the roof caved in he fell and broke his knee. He's going to be fine though." John said Phil nodded. "How are you?" Phil asked. "I'm OK. I told Adam I would watch Cooper for him though." John said Phil smiled. "Let's get you home baby. You need some rest" Phil said John smiled. "I don't feel like rest, I want you." John said Phil smiled. "Now? in the hospital?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

He stood up and grabbed Phil's hand and led him to the hall to the men's bathroom. He walked in and went into a stall. He locked the door and he jumped onto Phil kissing him with wild passion.

Phil didn't know what was up with John but he wasn't going to stop it, there was no way he was going to pass up the chance to make love to John, even though it wasn't the best place. They broke the kiss and Phil ripped off his shirt and then undid his pants, John did the same. Phil grabbed him by the waist and picked him up pressing him against the stall wall, cupping his ass in his strong hands.

"You sure you wanna do this here baby?" Phil asked, John nodded as he wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and his legs around Phil's waist. "I want this." John said. "I don't have any lube John." Phil said.

"I don't care, just fuck me Phil." John moaned Phil groaned, how he had longed to hear those words coming out of John's mouth. He slicked up his cock with his own cum and some of John's and he positioned himself at John's entrance, John bit his lip as he felt Phil push in slowly. "You OK?" Phil asked John nodded. "Just fuck me already Phil show me what you've got." John said, Phil grinned sexily and pushed all the way in.

He covered John's mouth in a hard kiss. "Move…..Damn it Phil move your fucking cock." John growled, he was in a mood for a hard and fast fuck. He needed to get out some aggression. "Fuck you're so tight baby." Phil growled back at him, he pulled out and slammed back into John making John thump against the stall wall. John was raking his nails down Phil's strong muscled back, giving him scratches. "God yes….Yes….YES!" John cried out. "Fuck John we're gonna get caught if you don't shut the hell up." Phil snapped at him.

He didn't want to get caught fucking his husband while their friend was hurt. "God Philly…..I'm so close baby." John warned, he leaned forward and bit down on Phil's shoulder as he came hard and fast, it was exactly what he needed. Phil was getting closer, he pulled out of John.

"Get on your knees" Phil said, John slid to his knees and took Phil into his mouth, sucking him hard and fast, he deep throated him and Phil came filling John up with his seed. John swallowed everything and they got dressed. They walked out of the stall and cleaned up and went back to their friend.

**Please Review…..**


	9. Baby Barrett

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**MONTHS LATER**

Adam was close to popping. The baby was due next week and Adam was freaking out. He woke up and had a shower. He walked into the kitchen after getting dressed and started on breakfast. He made some toast and some juice for himself and Cooper.

They ate their breakfast, Adam rubbed his stomach the little princess was way too active today. He did the dishes and set something out for dinner. He walked into the laundry and started on a load of washing most of it was Wade's he put on a load and put the washed closed in the dryer.

He decided to pop over and see John, He got into the car and Adam drove himself and Cooper fifteen minutes to John's house. He got out feeling a sharp kick he shook his head, he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. John smiled and opened the door, he hugged Adam and let him in.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down while Cooper went and watched some TV. "How are you feeling?" John asked. "Tired and exhausted and most of all uncomfortable" John nodded. "Is Wade working?" Adam nodded his head. "Yeah and that's making me stress out I mean this is our baby, our second." Adam said John smiled. "You'll be fine Addy, I know it and Wade wouldn't Miss this for the world." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"When is Phil coming home?" Adam asked. "A few days I guess….I don't know. I spoke to him last night, he was working hard, seeing how our baby is only like four months away." John spat. Adam shook his head. "You're still mad about this?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I just wish he was home with me right now, I understand his business is important but I just want him home, and my attitude, it's ten times worse because I'm pregnant." John said. Adam laughed. "How's the baby doing?" Adam asked, John smiled.

"Good. Phil really wants to find out what we're having but I don't know….I feel like we should keep it a surprise but then we can't go out and get stuff….So I think we will be finding out shortly." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"I wanted to find out if we were having a boy or girl from the very beginning, I just couldn't wait, and we needed to think of a name." Adam said, John smiled. "Have you thought of one yet?" John asked. "Yeah, but we're not telling anyone…..We want to keep it a secret for a while at least." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

Adam spent some more time with John before heading home. leaving Cooper with John for the day. He got home and went to the kitchen to start on some lunch for himself. He made a sandwich and put everything away in the fridge.

All of a sudden he heard a big whoosh and felt water empty him his water broke. "Shit" he cursed "Fuck" Adam gasped as the pain came harder. He grasped his stomach and made his way to the bedroom changing his pants. He fell to the floor crying the pain was killing him he was alone there was no way he could drive to the hospital no way in hell. He went to get the phone when he heard "Adam?" Wade called "Fuuuck!" Adam shouted and Wade walked into the room.

He saw Adam on the floor wincing in pain and holding his stomach. He went over to him crouching in front of him. "What happened?" Wade asked "What does it look like Wade my water fucking broke" Adam hissed "OK let me get the bag then get you in the car" Wade said. He threw the bag in the car then helped Adam into the car he got in and took Adam to the hospital. "Shit" Adam gasped out.

"It hurts Wade so much" Adam said "I know baby we're nearly there" Adam nodded he held Wade's hand squeezing it tightly Wade hissed in pain. "Adam baby could you let up a little" Wade asked "let up a little fuck you Barrett I am in pain here and you're bitching about a hand try pushing one human being baby through a tiny area" Adam snapped at him.

"I'm sorry" Wade said "yeah well you should be if you can't handle that how the hell are you going to handle when I am in labour?" Adam asked "don't worry I will" Wade said Adam nodded. "I can't do this without you Wade" Adam said Wade smiled "I will be with you the entire time I promise" Adam nodded.

They got to the hospital and rushed inside Adam was taken back and checked out by their doctor. "OK Adam you're about 2 centimetres along just relax while I get everything ready for the birth ok?" Adam nodded and Wade held his hand. "Feeling any pain?" Wade asked "not right now" Adam said Wade smiled.

Wade kissed Adam softly on the forehead before going to make the call. He called John to tell him Adam was in labour and John was on his way. He went back to Adam who had a pained look on his face. He rushed over and held his hand.

"God this is worse than I thought" Adam gasped, Wade smiled. "Everyone is on their way I told them they didn't have to come but they wanted to" Adam smiled and nodded. "I don't mind baby" Adam said Wade nodded.

3 hours later and Amy walked in to check Adam again "ok Adam you're about 5 cm now" she said Adam groaned "this is taking forever" Adam said "I know but we will get there just get some rest ok?" Adam nodded and relaxed on the bed going to sleep.

He woke up a few hours later with strong pains. He sat up and grasped the bed frame squeezing it and breathing like the exercises trying to get past the contraction. "ok Adam let's see where we are" Amy said Adam nodded "well you are 10 cm it's time to push I'll go get Wade then we can get started" Adam nodded glad it was almost over. "Ow it hurts so bad Wade" Wade nodded and took hold of Adam's hand. "I hate you this is all your fault" Wade rolled his eyes. "Okay if that will make you feel any better you just keep thinking that ok?" Adam nodded and grabbed Wade's hand as another contraction came.

Ten minutes later the doctor came in and it was time for Adam to push so Wade took hold of Adam's hand and gave it a light kiss. "You can do this babe I know you can" Adam nodded. "Okay Adam I want you to push and hold it for ten seconds ok?" Adam nodded "okay then push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" The doctor said. "It hurts so fucking bad" Adam cried out. The doctor smiled "okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe, okay Adam I can see the head a few more pushes and the first baby be out okay?" Adam shook his head no. "I can't do it; it hurts too bad I can't Wade." Wade nodded and caressed Adam's face.

"Look at me you can do this remember you are Adam Barrett you can handle anything I know you can because that's why I love you." Adam nodded and the doctor silently thanked Wade. "Okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" all of a sudden there was a loud wail as the doctor pulled the baby out Adam collapsed back onto the bed. Adam looked at the baby and smiled she was beautiful she had Adam's hair and Wade's eyes she was an angel. "Wade would you like to cut the cord?" Wade nodded and cut the cord. The nurses cleaned the baby up before handing her over to Adam. Adam smiled when he held their baby for the first time Wade leaned down and kissed the baby and Adam.

"So what is the little girl's name?" Amy asked "Alexandra Michelle Barrett" Adam answered Wade smiled he loved the name. They were happy they were finally one happy family they had each other and Lexie. The door opened and John poked his head into the room. "Can I come in?" John asked. "Sure." He said. John smiled, he walked in with Cooper and went over to the bedside. He kissed Adam on the forehead and looked at his niece. "Meet Alexandra Michelle." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

He took Alexandra and held her in his arms. It felt amazing seeing Adam's child, it felt so surreal at the same time. "Where's Phil?" Wade asked. "He's on his way home." John said, Adam and Wade smiled, they couldn't wait to introduce Alexandra to Phil and their family and friends. They were their family. John smiled at Alexandra.

"You'll always be loved and cared for little princess….Always. I promise." He said. Adam and Wade smiled, feeling amazing, their daughter was finally there.

**Please Review…..**


	10. Baby Brooks

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**MONTHS LATER**

"My water just broke." John said in a panicked voice. Phil looked down and saw the water soaked bed, he grimaced, it was not a nice thing to see right after they had made love. "OK let's get you cleaned up." Phil said.

He got off of the bed and pulled on some sweats. He helped John up and over to the bathroom and he cleaned him up. Once John was clean Phil did the sheets, he wanted to get them off the bed before the fluids soaked into the mattress. "I want Adam Phil." John said, "Let's go over there and see them, they'll know what to do whereas I have no fucking clue." Phil said, John sighed.

"I know you're freaking out Phil, I am too but you need to try and keep it together." John said, "I need you to be strong for me." John said, Phil nodded. "OK I'll try baby I promise." Phil said John smiled and nodded. They made their way out of the house and into the car and drove around the corner to Adam's and Wade's.

They got there and John let himself in. "Where are they?" Phil asked. "Probably in bed" John said. "OK you stay here I'll go get them" Phil said John smiled and nodded. Randy went upstairs and knocked on Wade's and Adam's room. "WHAT?" Wade growled out. "Sorry to disturb you but John is in labour." Phil told them through the door. The door opened and Adam rushed passed Phil and downstairs.

Phil followed him. He found Adam holding John, helping him breathe through the contractions. Phil watched John. He didn't think he could do this. He wasn't strong enough. He didn't think he had it in him to be there for him.

They all helped John into the car, and they were on their way to the hospital. Phil sat in the back of the car with his husband holding his hand coaching him through the breathing techniques. "You can do this Jay….I know you can." Phil said, John looked at Phil and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer to me. "You are NEVER EVER fucking me again you hear me Brooks?" he growled in Phil's face. Phil paled and nodded. The anger and the thought of never fucking John again scaring him.

They got to the hospital and pulled up. Phil helped John out and into a wheelchair and then they headed up to the labour and delivery floor. They got there and the nurse showed them to John's birthing suite.

Phil helped John change into his gown and get into bed. He was pulling up the covers when Adam holding Cooper, and Wade holding Lexi walked in. "How are you doing Jay?" Adam asked. "OK, it hurts though." John said. "I know, but wait until you're holding her, everything will be worth it." Adam said, Wade and Adam sat with him hoping to take his mind off of the pain.

Wade saw Phil pacing and biting his nails, he knew Phil was nervous and scared. "You'll be fine, so will John and that amazing baby of yours." Wade said Phil sighed. "I don't think I am cut out to do this. To be a dad." John said, Wade sighed.

"You can do this Phil. You didn't think you could be a boyfriend and you aced that, you didn't think you could be a fiancé and look at you now married. You're going to make a great dad. I promise. You're not alone through this, you have all of us. You'll never be alone. You need to be there for John. He's just as scared as you are, if not more. You need to be the man I know you are." Wade said trying to get Phil to realise that he could do this. Wade believed in John.

"Phil!" they heard being called from John, Phil walked over to him and took his hand. "You can do this Johnny, you have me here with you. I love you." Phil said, John nodded. "You're gonna stay?" John said, Phil smiled.

"Always. I love you and this is OUR daughter. We can do this John I know we can." Phil said, John smiled. He believed in Phil, he knew now that he could do this, he could give birth to their daughter. He could do this! John looked over at Adam who smiled and winked at his friend and John smiled back.

**8 HOURS LATER**

It was nearing 8 AM in the morning and John was now pushing. Phil was by his side holding his hand and encouraging him to do this. He knew John was exhausted everyone was but this needed to happen. It was so close to happening and Phil couldn't wait to meet his daughter for the very first time.

"I can't….I'm too tired…..I wanna sleep" John cried, there were tears in his eyes, Phil sighed. He stroked John's cheek with the back of his hand. "I know baby I know….But I have faith in you that you can do this. I love you and you're going to be the best father in the world. I know it." Phil said.

John looked at him. He and Phil held eye contact, seemingly looking into each other's souls as John beared down and pushed and pushed and pushed. Never once did they lose eye contact. John needed this right now. He needed Phil's strength to get him through.

"You're doing an amazing job Johnny…..I promise everything is going so well." Phil said. "OK John one more push." They heard Steph say. John pushed down hard and he heard the cry of their baby girl. She was cleaned up and placed on his chest. John and Phil looked down at her in awe. She was finally there.

"Arianna Melissa Brooks" John said, Phil smiled. Their baby was there and he couldn't be happier or more prouder of John if he tried.

"She's amazing Johnny." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah she is. She's just amazing." John said. Phil smiled. "Wanna hold her?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. He gently eased Arianna out of John's arms and he held her close to him. He looked down at her and just looked into her eyes.

"I love you Angel. You're always gonna be my Angel." Phil said. John smiled.

"We're gonna be OK right Phil?" John asked, Phil smiled. He leaned down and kissed John softly. "Yeah beautiful. We're gonna be OK." Phil said John smiled. "You up for some visitors now?" Phil asked.

John smiled as he took Arianna back into his arms. "Yeah I am." John said, Phil smiled.

He walked out to the waiting room. "Well?" Wade asked. "She's here, she's perfect" Phil said. "You can come in and see her" Phil said. Everyone smiled and followed Phil into the room.

They walked in and saw John and Arianna. "She's amazing. What's her name?" Adam asked. "Arianna Melissa Brooks." John said. Everyone smiled. "She's great. She's stunning." Phil's sister said crying. She couldn't believe she had a niece as It was amazing.

"You're OK though right?" Wade asked. "Yeah….I am a little tired though." John said.

"We'll go and leave you to it." Adam said everyone said their goodbyes and left. "You should go too Philly. You haven't slept in hours and hours. You need to go home and get some rest, then you can come back." John said.

"No it's OK. I can stay." Phil said. "No baby. You need to go and get some rest Phil. I promise we'll be fine. I will call you if I need you." John said Phil sighed. "OK then. I love you, but call me if you need me OK?" John nodded and smiled.

Phil leaned in and kissed John before going home. He caught a cab and went back home.

He got there and headed to the apartment. He got there and stripped down and climbed into bed and closed his eyes and got some rest.

He didn't have a good sleep his mind was constantly on John and Arianna.

He just wanted to see them.

Be with them constantly. He just felt like he needed to be with them to be the best husband and father he could to them.

**Please Review…..**


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**A MONTH LATER**

John smiled as he looked down at his baby girl. "Morning sweetie, let's get you dressed." John said. He picked her up and laid her down on her change table.

He smiled and kissed her little nose and he picked out some clothes for her to wear. He dressed her in her Seven Dwarfs' Baby grow with Diamante, he wrapped her up in her Pink Faux Fur Blanket and he put her Pink pacifier in her mouth.

He grabbed the Diaper bag and took her downstairs. He put her in her Graco Silhouette Swing and heated her up a bottle. Once the bottle was warm he fed her and burped her.

Once she was burped John carried her out to the car and strapped her into her Baby Trend Flex Loc Infant Car Seat. Once she was secure, John got in and drove off to the doctor's today was his and Arianna's check up.

They got there and John walked inside carrying his baby girl. He didn't have to wait long until Steph saw them. She checked them both over and gave them both a great bill of health.

Once the appointment was over John got back into the car and headed over to Phil's shop. He figured Phil would want to know how he and their daughter was doing. He got out and grabbed the stroller out of the car and placed Arianna in it.

Once she was in he walked into the shop and straight into Phil's office. "Hey what are you doing here?" Phil asked John looked at him.

"I thought you'd want to see your daughter. You've barely even looked at her since we came home Phillip." John said Phil sighed. "I'm busy John, you know not to bother me at work." Phil gritted through his teeth. John shook his head.

"Well all you seem to do nowadays is fucking work, and I am sick of it. I thought things would change one Ari came along but it's the exact opposite you work from early morning to late at night, you come home, sleep and you're gone before I wake up. I am not happy Phil." John said, Phil sighed. He looked at John and shook his head.

"Work is important the New York shop is opening in a months' time. I am busy John." Phil said John shook his head.

"So am I at work with our new store but I still manage to look after the house, do the laundry, do work and make time for our daughter." John said. Phil looked down. "Have you even looked at her lately?" John asked. Phil shook his head.

John glared at him. "If you don't want to be a husband or father, tell me and I won't bother anymore, but make up your damn mind Phil before I decide for you." John snapped he left the office and the store, leaving a shocked Phil behind. He got into the car and drove off to the store.

He just needed to take his mind off of Phil and his asshole behaviour. He got there and took his daughter out of the car and walked inside. He headed to the office and smiled seeing Adam feeding Lexi. "Hey Addy" John said as he sat down on the couch. "Hey what's wrong?" Adam asked. "How do you know something is wrong?" John asked.

"The look on your face, I know you John." Adam said John sighed. "It's just Phil. He has been such an asshole lately, he's barely spent any time with me or Arianna, he works all the time, I just went to see him and he didn't even care that Ari was there, I am so sick of it." John said. Adam sighed.

"Sorry, I wish there was something I could do." Adam said John sighed. "Yeah me too." John said, he was so sick and tired of marital problems he really was.

He thought that when the baby was born everything would be so much better but John was wrong, they seemed to have gotten worse and John hated it. He hated bringing Arianna into this kind of situation. "Jay can I say something and you not get mad at me about it?" Adam asked, John looked at him.

"Sure Addy. You know you can say whatever you want." John said Adam smiled. "When I look at Arianna, I see you, I do in her smile, in her facial features, but I see no Phil whatsoever. Nothing about her screams Phil Brooks." Adam said, John frowned. "What are you getting at Adam?" John asked.

"I don't think Phil is her dad" Adam said, John's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe Adam was saying this. "Just think about it" Adam said, he got up and went out and started sorting out some of the inventory.

John sighed. He got up and pushed Ari out of the store, Adam watched him he knew he had hurt John's feelings but he was being honest, in Adam's heart of hearts he didn't think Arianna was Phil's. He didn't. And he thought that maybe Phil knew that as well and that was why he was being so distant and everything.

John walked out of the store and down the path. He just needed to get some air and clear his mind and going on a walk with his daughter was the perfect thing. John came to the park and sat down with Arianna in front of him. He took her out of her strolled and looked at her.

The more he looked at her, the more he knew Adam was right, maybe Phil wasn't Arianna's father. He sat there for over an hour and he got up and left the park.

He headed to a small café to have something to eat. He got there and ordered a coffee and a muffin and sat down, he was sitting there looking out the window minding his own business when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and looked at the person, his eyes went wide when he saw it was Randy, possible father of Arianna. "Hey?" John said, Randy smiled. "Can I sit?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"Yeah sure" John said. As soon as Randy sat John knew it, John knew Arianna was his, she had Randy's exact eyes, and his exact eye lashes. John couldn't believe this. He didn't know what to do.

"Who is this?" Randy asked. "My daughter, Arianna." John said. "How old is she?" Randy asked. "A month." John said Randy nodded, then he did the math in his head.

A month old, he and John were together nearly ten months ago. His eyes widened. "Is….Is she mine?" Randy asked John sighed and looked down.

"I don't know really. My friend only mentioned it now that she could be yours." John said. "Does she look like your husband?" Randy asked, John shook his head.

"No she doesn't." John said. "We need to do a DNA test." Randy said John nodded. "I know." John said. "When?" Randy asked. "I need to talk to my husband about this first. He needs to know everything." John said. "Is he gonna be pissed?" Randy asked.

"I don't think so, I think deep down he will be glad, he isn't father material. He isn't." John said Randy nodded, he grabbed a pen and paper. "Here, this is my number, call me when we can do this" Randy said John nodded.

"OK sure." John said, Randy smiled. "What about your husband. You're married right?" John asked. "Yeah, we're on the outs as well, sort of." Randy said John nodded and smiled.

Randy stayed and had a coffee with John before he left. John finished up and he left and headed back to the store, he got there and sat down in the back.

Adam came and joined him. "You OK?" Adam asked. "You were right." John said Adam sighed. "I saw Randy while I was out, just bumped into him it's like it was meant to be." John said.

"She is his daughter, and I don't know what to do, I really don't. I am so scared to tell Phil. I don't know what he will do or say." John said Phil sighed.

"You'll be OK, you can stay at our place if you need to. you need to tell him." Adam said John smiled. "Thanks Addy." John said Adam smiled he knew Phil wasn't going to take this well, but he also didn't think Phil would care too much that Ari wasn't his.

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled at Arianna as he took her out of the tub and wrapped her in her pink fluffy towel. He took her into the nursery and laid her down on the change table.

He rubbed some lotion on her and some baby powder and put her diaper on and then put her Juicy Couture Pink Floral Cotton Nightdress and her Soft Ivory Merino Wool Fleece Bootees. He wrapped her up in her Dior Pink Embroidered Logo Shawl.

He took her downstairs and heated up her bottle. He sat on the couch with the TV on low and he fed her. Once she finished her milk John burped her and took her up to bed.

He laid her down in her crib and covered her up. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Sleep well my beauty." He said and he put on her mobile and he left the room. He went downstairs and grabbed himself a cup of cocoa.

He was nervous about tonight. When Phil got home John was going to sit him down and talk to him about everything. He needed to know what was going on.

He hoped Phil would be OK, the last thing John wanted to do was hurt Phil.

He did love him. He just wasn't IN love with Phil anymore he wasn't. He sighed as he heard Phil's car pull up. This was it. It was time to come clean.

Phil walked in and John smiled at him. "Hey I thought you'd be in bed." Phil said, John nodded.

"Yeah we need to talk." John said Phil sighed and closed his eyes. "Not now John please" Phil said.

"I need to talk to you Phil. Please it's important." John said, Phil sighed and sat down with John. "You know I love you right?" John asked, Phil nodded. "Yeah" he said.

"Before Arianna was conceived, we were arguing a lot over starting a family, we were in a bad place, arguing all the time and everything. I was scared, alone and angry. I wanted things to change" John said Phil looked at John wondering where this was going.

"OK, what's that got to do with anything?" Phil asked. "I went to a bar and started drinking, I met a guy there, one thing led to another and we ended up in bed together." John said, Phil looked down he had a feeling John had cheated on him.

"I had a feeling" Phil said, John nodded. "Phil. I don't think Arianna is yours" John said Phil sighed.

"I had a feeling." Phil said. "I am not connected to her at all." Phil said, John sighed.

"You're not mad?" John asked, Phil sighed. "No John. We haven't been the same in a long while. We used to be together all the time but now we don't have time for one another." Phil said.

"I love you I do, and I always will." Phil said, John smiled. "I will always love you too Phil." John said Phil smiled.

"I shouldn't have married, I am not the marrying kind." Phil said. "I will always cherish what we had but we need to move on."

"I won't fight the divorce, I love you and I want to see you and Arianna happy, I will make sure you're taken care of OK?" John smiled and nodded.

"Thank-you Phil." He said Phil smiled. "I am gonna grab some things and go chill out with Colt." Phil said, John smiled and leaned over and kissed Phil softly.

"You were a great husband" he said, Phil smiled and nodded.

He went to pack his things, he went to the nursery and looked down at Arianna. He smiled and kissed her.

"I will always love you, I am sorry I couldn't be the father you needed" Phil said, he kissed her and left. He went back to the lounge. "I'm off" he said, John smiled.

"About the DNA test?" John asked. "Just call me with the results OK?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded and he hugged and kissed Phil.

Phil smiled and left the house. John sighed and sat down, that went a lot easier than he thought it would be.

He was shocked at how at ease Phil was about everything.

John cleared away his cup and locked up the house. Once the house was locked up he headed up to bed.

He laid down and closed his eyes and got some rest.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up and he had a shower and got dressed, he went to the nursery and dressed Arianna for the day.

He dressed her in her Yellow and White Juicy Couture Kids Bow One Piece, her Ivory Mohair-Blend Cardigan and her Beige Suede Pre-Walker Bootees. He took her downstairs and made her a bottle.

He fed her and burped her. Once she was done John wrapped her up in her Black Sparkle Knitted Blanket and took her out to the car.

He strapped her into her car seat and headed off to meet up with Randy. John got to Starbucks and walked inside with Arianna in her carrier.

He sat down and waited for Randy to arrive. He showed up about ten minutes later and they both ordered. They both got a coffee and muffin each.

"She's so adorable" Randy said, John smiled. "Yeah she is." John said.

"I told my husband last night about me sleeping with you and everything. He was very understanding about everything." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

"OK cool. What about the DNA test?" Randy asked. "I will see my doctor about it, she will handle it all." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." Randy said.

"I really do hope she's mine." Randy said John smiled.

"I think she will be." John said Randy smiled, he really hoped Arianna was his. He wanted her to be his so badly.

He had always wanted kids and this would probably be his only hope.

His husband Sheamus didn't want kids, he wanted Arianna to be his.

So badly.

**Please Review…..**


	12. DNA Results

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**WEEKS LATER**

Today was the day that John would be receiving the results of the DNA test. John just knew the results would say that Randy was Arianna's dad. He knew it. He woke up, showered and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his 7 For All Mankind Brett Bootcut "A" Pocket Jeans in New York Dark, his Gray Calvin Klein Jeans Textured Jersey Long Sleeve Crew Tee, his G-Star MFD Leather Jacket and his Calvin Klein Garson Boots. Once he was dressed he went into the nursery and smiled at his daughter who was awake. He picked her up and changed her diaper and took her downstairs. He heated up her bottle and sat down in the lounge feeding her.

Once she finished her bottle John burped her and took her upstairs. He gave her a nice warm bath and then dried her off and dressed her for the day. He dressed her in her White Cotton Star Print Babygrow, her Ivory Cotton Baby Mittens, her Ivory Cotton Hat and her Ivory Pre-Walker Bootees. He wrapped her up in her Ivory Knitted Cotton Shawl.

He grabbed the diaper bag and picked her up and took her downstairs, he put her into her capsule and John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door. He opened the car and strapped Arianna into the car and got in himself and headed to the doctor's.

He got there and parked and got out. He unbuckled Arianna and he took her inside. He signed in and sat down waiting for Steph to call him into her office. He wasn't waiting long before she called him in. John smiled and walked into her office and sat down placing Arianna on the floor in her capsule.

"OK John result time, are you ready for this?" Steph asked, John nodded and smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be." John said, Steph smiled. "OK, the paternity of Arianna, Mr. Orton is her father." Steph said, John nodded. "I thought so. You just confirmed it." John said Steph smiled. "So you're OK with this then?" she asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am. Phil never wanted to be a father, so it's fine." John said, Steph smiled and nodded and handed John the results and John left. He headed out the door and strapped Arianna into the car. He got in and headed to Phil's shop. He wanted to tell him in person and he wanted to give him a chance to say goodbye to Arianna himself.

They got there and John got out and took Arianna inside. He walked into Phil's office and saw him signing off on some things. "Hey I didn't think we would be seeing one another for a while." Phil said. "Yeah I know, I just wanted to give you the DNA results." John said, handing Phil the paper.

He looked and saw that Ari wasn't his daughter he sighed, somewhat sad but mostly relieved he wasn't fit to be a parent. "It's as you and I thought" Phil said, John nodded. "Yeah" John said, Phil nodded. "I hope you have a good life John I do. I've signed off on the divorce papers, so that should go through soon and you'll get the money you deserve and the house." Phil said.

"I don't want the house." John said Phil frowned. "Why not?" he asked. "That was OUR home Phil. If I am going to start fresh I can't be where we lived, where we had our life. We should sell and divide the money equally." John said Phil nodded.

"OK. I'll get started on it. Are you sure?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah I am, this is what's best for me and Arianna." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "I take it you're changing her last name?" Phil asked. "Yeah she'll go back to Cena." John said Phil nodded. "Can I say goodbye?" he asked, John nodded and smiled.

He handed Arianna to Phil and he held her. "I will always love you, I will always be here for you and your dad. Always. Goodbye Ari." He said as he kissed her. He handed her back to John and he went over to John and kissed him. "I'll always love you." He said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah me too Phil." John said he took Arianna and left.

He strapped her into the car and headed to the store, he wanted to tell Adam the news and he also needed to give Randy a call to see if he could meet him so he would know the results. He got to the shop and headed inside with Arianna. He put her down in her crib that was in the office. She and Lexi both used the crib in there. He laid her down and Adam walked in and placed Lexi down with her. "Hey Addy" John said, Adam smiled. "Hey, how's things?" Adam asked.

"OK. I got the DNA test results back today." John said Adam nodded. "And?" he asked, John sighed. "She's Randy's" John said, Adam smiled at him. "Is this a happy thing or what?" Adam asked. "Yeah it's happy, I've been to see Phil. He knows and we're going through with the divorce and selling the house. So I need to start looking for someplace to live" John said, Adam nodded.

"When are you going to tell Randy?" Adam asked. "I am gonna call him, see if he can come in and see me here" John said Adam smiled. "Cool. I'd like to meet him." Adam said John nodded. He pulled out his cell and called Randy's number.

**"Hey Randy it's me John…..Yeah the results came back today…..Would you be able to meet me at my store?...Yeah that's the one….OK see you soon."** John said ending the call. He got up and walked over to Arianna. "Your daddy is gonna be here soon." He said looking down at her. Arianna just looked up at her daddy not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"Jay visitor!" Adam called out. John sighed and walked out. Adam looked at him, John smiled seeing Randy. "Hey come in" John said Randy smiled and followed John into the office, John sat down and Randy sat down with him. "So?" Randy asked, John sighed.

"She's yours. You're her father" John said handing John the paper that proved it. Randy smiled. He was so happy. He leaned over and hugged John. "I am so happy, is she here?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. He got up and picked up Arianna and handed her off to Randy. Randy smiled down at her.

"Hi Arianna, I am your daddy and I love you so much." Randy said kissing her cheek, John smiled at them and grabbed the camera they had in the store and snapped a picture. Randy smiled. "She's amazing. I am so happy she's mine." Randy said John smiled. "Yeah me too." John said. "So how did your husband take it?" Randy asked. "He was fine, we're going through with the divorce and selling the house so I have to find someplace to live but it's all good." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "I have to tell my husband tonight." Randy said. John nodded.

"I hope everything is OK." John said, Randy sighed. "I think I will be divorcing him. He doesn't want kids, and he will hate that I slept with someone else." Randy said. "I'm sorry." John said, Randy shrugged. "It's OK. Things happen." Randy said, John sighed. "Yeah." He said. Randy smiled.

"She's sleeping." He said, he got up and put her back down in her crib. "Come on I have someone I want you to meet." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

John led him out of the office and to the front of the store. "Adam" he said getting his best friends attention. Adam smiled. "Adam Hart, this is Randy Orton, Randy this is Adam my best friend and Adam, Randy is Ari's dad." John said Adam smiled and shook Randy's hand. The phone rang and John went and answered it. Adam looked at Randy and smiled.

"I just want you to know that I love John and I want him to be happy, him and Arianna. You need to step up, be a dad to her. John shouldn't have to go through this alone." Adam said Randy smiled. "I promise. They will always have me." Randy said. Adam smiled. "Good." He said, Randy smiled. He was glad John had someone else to care for him and Arianna.

John ended the call and looked at Randy and Adam. "Everything OK here?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Just talking to him. Making sure you and Ari will be looked after" Adam said John smiled. He looked at Randy and knew he and Arianna would be OK. He just knew it. Randy smiled back at him. "I should get goin, I gotta go to work, then handle this whole thing with my husband." Randy said John nodded. "Yeah sure. If things don't go OK. Just call me OK." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. He went back into the office and kissed Arianna goodbye and left.

John watched him leave and Adam wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "He's gonna be a good dad, I just have a feeling." Adam said John looked at his best friend. John smiled.

"Yeah I think so too." He said.

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled as he bathed Arianna. He loved spending time with her, and he was relieved that everything was settled with the paternity. He was glad that now she had two parent's that would love her and care for her for the rest of her life. Of course he was a little sad about his marriage with Phil ending but he knew it was coming. He loved Phil and always would but he rathered things end now than later on when Arianna was older and had to go through it. He wondered how things were going with Randy and his husband he hoped things would be OK. He finished off the bath and wrapped Arianna in a towel and took her to her nursery. He laid her down on her change table and got her ready for bed. He dressed her in her Pink Boutique Frill Front All In One and her Pink and White One Knot Hat. He picked her up and carried her downstairs and warmed up her nightly bottle.

Once it was warm he took her into the lounge and sat down and fed her. He smiled as she drank her milk. He still found it surreal sometimes that she was his, that he was a father. He loved her so much, He never thought he could love anything or anyone as much as he loved Arianna. Once she finished her bottle John burped her and took her up to the nursery, he laid her down in her crib, turned on her Pink Princess Musical Mobile and covered her in her Floral Fleece Blanket. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He headed into his room and had a nice shower and got himself ready for bed. He dressed in his Black Calvin Klein Underwear Micro Modal Pant, his Black Calvin Klein Underwear CK Bold V-Neck Tee, his Black Calvin Klein Striped Full Zip Sweater and his Black UGG Scuff Slippers.

He headed downstairs and made himself a nice hot chocolate, he went into the lounge and turned on the TV, he smiled when he saw the movie "Dear John" was on, it was one of his favourites, he smiled and sat there watching the movie and enjoying his alone time. He jumped as his cell phone rang, he grabbed his phone and saw it was Randy. He answered it. **"Hello?...Hey Randy is everything OK?...Yeah sure, you can come and crash here…..You know where I live right?...OK see you in a bit….Bye"** John said ending the call. The movie was half way through when John's doorbell rang, He got up and walked to the door and opened it. He smiled seeing Randy he let him in. Randy turned to John and John gasped, Randy had a black eye and his wrist was taped up. John led him into the lounge and made him sit down. John looked at him.

"What's going on?" John asked, "My husband went nuts on me when I told him about us sleeping together, then even more when he found out about Arianna." Randy said John shook his head and he unwrapped Randy's wrist and made sure he was OK. "Your wrist is just sprained, your eye should go down." John said, Randy nodded. "Sorry for coming so late at night." Randy said. "It's fine. You can crash here as long as you need, I am looking for a new place now." John said Randy nodded. "I'll have to as well. Sheamus, my husband wants a divorce" Randy said John nodded. "Do you?" John asked. Randy nodded. "Yeah I do." He said groaning. "What's wrong?" John asked worried. "My back hurts, he slammed me into the wall." Randy said John nodded, "Turn around let me give you a massage" John said. "You don't have to." Randy said. John rolled his eyes. "Relax Randy, let me help" John said Randy nodded.

He moved and John gave him a nice back rub. "Feeling better?" John asked fifteen minutes later, Randy nodded and smiled and turned to face John again. John smiled at him and Randy smiled back, he didn't know what he was doing but he leaned in and kissed John, John was shocked but he responded to the kiss, it had been so long since he had been kissed. John moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck deepening the kiss. "Upstairs" John said Randy nodded and let John lead him up to his bedroom. John forced him against the door and started kissing his neck. Randy was taken by surprise and his eyes widened as John's lips started to move slowly across his bare shoulder blades. John leaned in and devoured Randy's lips with an intense embrace. Randy inwardly gasped, he could feel John's tongue darting around in his mouth, and his cock was pressing into him rubbing against his own. Randy suddenly felt his loins starting to tingle, oh god he was enjoying this. John traced his hand down Randy's thigh and moved it to the centre of his belly before sliding it over his hot aching bulge, which was now tenting out against his jeans.

Randy groaned feeling like he would spill his seeds at any second. He had never felt so sexually aroused in his life, it had only been a kiss and a slight caress how could this be? Randy said nothing as John began to shed him of the rest of clothes. He watched the gorgeous man in front of him tugging on his button fly feeling mesmerized by what was happening. He was like a deer caught in the headlights. John pushed Randy's jeans down towards his thighs and then continued allowing his hard cock to spring free from its confines. John let the garment pool around Randy's ankles and then knelt down in front of his cock and licked a bead of pre-come from the tip. Randy shuddered at the warm wet tongue and felt his nipples erect. John licked the whole length of Randy's cock, his hands kneading his full tight scrotum. Randy gulped feeling like there was a shortage of air in the room and then let out a low groan as John opened his mouth and slowly downed the entire length into his mouth.

"Oh shit" muttered Randy, feeling like he had just taken the most incredible aphrodisiac "Oh that feels so good" Randy looked down at John and the sight of his face stuffed full of his cock made him start to lose control. "I'm gonna come" cried Randy trying to control himself. John removed his mouth. "I don't think so Randy...not yet anyway" John stood up and began to remove his own t-shirt and pants, Randy could see a small black thong holding John's equipment together. Randy looked hesitant for a moment, his own cock was painfully rigid, and he was longing for his relief. He realised the only way to get it was to do as John wanted him to. Randy bit his lip as he laced his fingers between the thin strips of fabric and began to slide them over John's, thick muscular hips. Randy could smell John's sex as he released his impressive cock from its tight hold of the fabric; Randy slid his finger all the way down the back of the thong running across the crack of his butt. "Fuck Randy….Make me wet." smiled John with a lustful look. Randy parted the firm ass cheeks that were inviting him to fuck and after a few moments of admiring his puckered entrance, he flicked his tongue against the tightly closed hole.

John growled hungrily at the sweet intrusion and this prompted Randy to continue. Randy moved his hands to the front of John liking the feeling of power he now felt over this man. Hunter rubbed John's cock in and out of his closed palm feeling it grow harder with every lick of his tongue. Randy's hands felt sticky as John leaked pre-come in preparation for his release, Randy smoothed it over the tip of his cock whilst his tongue continued to wet and lubricate John's ass. "Fuck me now." moaned John who was eager to feel Randy's cock invade him. "You sure?" Randy asked, he wanted to make absolute certain that this was what John wanted, John groaned. "Yes! I wouldn't be here spread out before you if I wasn't sure" John said Randy smiled and nodded. Randy placed the tip of his own aching cock against John's hole and then slowly eased his way up inside.

Randy loved the sight of John's ass stretching and opening up as he pushed into him. He couldn't believe how tight and warm it felt. When Randy was in John all the way up to the hilt, he began to slide his cock in and out of him, his hand still holding and pumping John's cock for maximum pleasure. "You OK?" Randy asked. John smiled and nodded. He wrapped his legs around Randy's back and pushed the man into him again. John arched his back as Randy's hard cock hit his prostate dead on. "There?" Randy grunted as he leaned forward and kissed John deeply. John moaned into the kiss "Yes Randy….There….Fuck!" John called out, Randy's hand on his cock and Randy's cock pressing inside of him hard was almost too much to bare. He wanted this to last he really did but John didn't think it would. He was hot, and horny. He hadn't had sex for a long time and he was so close. "It's OK John….Let go….it's OK." Randy said into John's ear as he sucked on the lobe. John groaned. "Don't want to end." John moaned back to him his blunt nails were digging into Randy's back probably leaving marks. But John nor Randy gave a shit. They were having such a great time. They were joined together and it was the BEST they had ever felt sexually in all their lives. John had once thought Phil was the best but being with Randy right there in that moment was changing his views completely.

Randy smiled and continued entering John. He could feel the tight tunnel gripping tightly around his hot throbbing cock, and it took all his willpower not to shoot his load too soon. John could feel Randy's cock right up his ass, and ground back against him, he had never felt so full in his life. He could feel his cock throbbing with delicious tingles "Oh Randy, that feels so good." he said smiling lazily up at Randy. Randy grasped John's hips as he began to piston in and out of his tight opening, his balls slapping noisily against his sweat soaked skin." You're driving me wild John, I can't hold on." moaned Randy as his thrusts became stronger and more urgent. John was moaning loudly now as their orgasm's started to peak, John bit his lip in pleasure, all the pain had more or less gone and his entire lower body felt like it was floating in a sea of sweetness.

Randy rubbed John's cock more furiously and as John's orgasm shot through him, Randy cried out as John's muscles gripped and squeezed at his cock milking the come that burst its way out of the tip of his cock. They both tensed and then jerked together and then stilled as they regained their breath and returned to their pre-aroused state. Randy pulled his cock from out of John's ass and collapsed beside him. They didn't know where that had come from but were both in bliss that it happened.

**Please Review…..**


	13. Goodbye

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**DAYS LATER**

Things were going well with John and Randy, they were still seeing one another and Randy was still staying at John's place with him and Arianna. John really liked having someone there with him. He really did. He enjoyed having someone there to talk to and he liked having someone there to help out with Arianna when he needed a break. Today he and Randy were going to be looking for a new house. John was selling the place he shared with Phil. He wanted something nearby and nice. Randy was helping him out and John loved it, he liked to have Randy's opinion on things. It meant a lot that Randy cared. Also today in a few hours, he would be meeting up with Phil to hand him the signed divorce papers and to say goodbye. Phil was leaving for New York. He was moving there for good. John wasn't too surprised to hear it. He knew that being in New York was what Phil wanted to do more than anything else.

John got up and showered and got dressed for the day. He dressed in his Mek Denim Washington Bootcut Jeans in Medium Blue, his Purple and Black Affliction Trust Long Sleeve Ribbed Helnley, his Affliction Window Plane Zip Hoodie and his Calvin Klein Jeans Dale Boots. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs and smiled seeing Randy ready for the day with Arianna feeding her, her morning bottle. He loved seeing them together bonding.

Randy was dressed nicely in his Mek Denim Oaxaca Slim Bootcut Jeans in Dark Distressed, his Blue Affliction Code Reversible Thermal, his Affliction Get Back Jacket and his Kenneth Cole Reaction Need 2 See Boots. "Morning." John said Randy looked up at him and smiled. "Morning, you have a message on the phone." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

He walked over to the phone and pressed the message button. **"Hey Jay…..**(John frowned hearing a sniffling Adam) **I know** **you're busy today but I was hoping you could meet me for some coffee this morning, I need a friend right now….Just give me a call."** Adam said. John sighed and dialled Adam's cell.

**"Hey Addy….I will meet you at the café across from the shop in an hour I just need to get Ari ready…..Ok see you then." **John said ending the call. "You don't have to take Ari, I can watch her" Randy said John smiled. "Thanks but I am gonna go see Phil after, hand him the papers and say our goodbyes."

"He deserves a chance to say goodbye to Arianna" John said Randy nodded. "OK then." he said John smiled. He took Arianna off of Randy and headed upstairs.

He laid her down on her changing table and got her dressed for the day. He dressed her in her Ralph Lauren Pink Grosgrain Bow Leggings, her Ralph Lauren Pink Long-Sleeved Striped Rugby Shirt, her Ralph Lauren Pink Peplum Cardigan, her Ralph Lauren Pink Velour Beanie and her Ralph Lauren Pink and White Tribe Shearling Booties. Once she was dressed John picked her up, grabbed the diaper bag and headed downstairs.

John laid her down in her swing and grabbed some made up bottles and put them in the bag and he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. "OK we're off" John said, Randy nodded. "Call once you're done and we can meet here before going house hunting" Randy said John nodded and smiled.

"OK cool" John said Randy smiled and kissed Arianna and John on the cheeks and John headed out the door. He strapped Arianna into the car and headed off to meet up with Adam.

He got to the café, got out and headed inside with Arianna. He smiled seeing Adam, Cooper and Lexi and he walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey Addy." John said Adam smiled sadly at John and looked at him. "What's happened?" John asked, he could clearly see something serious had happened.

"Wade got offered the chance of a lifetime back in England. It's very prestigious, overseeing repairs and other things at the palace." Adam said. "Wow, that's amazing for him." John said Adam nodded and sighed. "Yeah but it's in England." Adam said sadly.

"If he takes this job it would mean we would have to move to the UK and live there for about five years, I don't think I can do that John." Adam said John sighed. "We had a huge fight about it. I don't want to stop him from achieving his dream but this isn't just his life." Adam said.

"I couldn't live there I couldn't. I would Miss you, Ari and the business and Coop has school and everything I just can't do it." Adam said John nodded.

"I mean I love going there to visit his family but to live there? NO WAY. I couldn't do it and he isn't happy, he really wants this job I just feel like I am either crushing his dream or putting him ahead of myself and my kids." Adam said John nodded.

"I understand Addy I didn't want to go to New York with Phil let alone another country." John said Adam nodded. "Yeah I hope things will change but who knows" Adam said John nodded. "So what's new with you?" Adam asked, he wanted to forget about his and Wade's issues just for a while.

"Everything is good. Randy is still crashing but today I am handing Phil over the signed divorce papers and then I am house hunting." John said Adam smiled.

"Oh I saw that the house next to mine and Wade's is up for sale you should totally go check it out. It would be so cool to have you living right next door." Adam said John smiled.

"Yeah sure, sounds good. I'll go have a look." John said Adam smiled. "Well I have to get Coop to school." Adam said John smiled and stood up.

He hugged Adam and Cooper and headed over to see Phil. He got to the tattoo shop and walked inside with Arianna. He went straight to the office and walked in, his eyes went wide when he saw Phil straddling Colt in the office chair.

He squeaked and they jumped apart. Phil sighed, this wasn't a good thing for John to see. He knew it must have hurt him. "Shit John….You could have knocked" Phil said.

"Yeah I know sorry, I just didn't think I'd find you in this situation." John said Phil sighed. "Yeah sorry." Phil said John shrugged. "It's cool it's not like we're together anymore" John said Phil nodded.

"Yeah I know. Things just sort of happened with us." Phil said. "It's fine Phil. He makes you happy, he always has." John said Phil nodded. John handed him the manila folder.

"All signed." John said Phil smiled sadly. "So this is it then. You're no longer a Brooks" Phil said. and nodded. John nodded.

"Yeah back to Cena for me." John said Phil nodded and smiled. "Can I say goodbye to her?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled and handed Ari over to Phil. Phil smiled down at her.

"She's still so beautiful." Phil said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah she is." John said, Phil smiled and kissed her. "I mean it John, if you both ever need anything call me" Phil said John nodded and smiled and took Ari back.

Phil walked over to John and kissed him chaste on the lips. "I will always love you." Phil said John smiled. "Me too Phil." John said.

He looked at Colt. "Look after him." he said Colt nodded and smiled and pulled Phil closer to him. John smiled and left. He got into his car and headed home.

He got home and Randy was there, he walked inside and put Arianna down in her swing and he went over to Randy and kissed him lovingly.

Randy was shocked. "I wanna try this Randy I do." John said Randy smiled at John. "Good. Are you sure?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Definitely." John said.

Randy smiled and leaned in and kissed John deeply and passionately. John knew he was with the right man, he was glad he and Arianna had Randy.

"So are we ready to go look at houses?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah we are, Adam told me that the house next to him Is up for sale I'd like to have a look at it." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

John picked up Arianna and they headed out the door, he strapped her into her car seat and they headed off to look at the houses. "So how did it all go with Phil?" Randy asked as he drove. "Good. He's moved on with his best friend." John said. "I caught them together." John said. Randy's eyes widened. "Seriously?" he asked, John nodded.

"Yeah it's fine. I always wondered if there was anything there between them." John said, Randy nodded. "But you're OK though?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Definitely." John said Randy smiled and nodded. He was glad John was happy and moving on. They pulled up at the house and Randy took Ari into his arms and they walked inside.

They were met by Melissa the real estate agent. "Hi there. Please come in have a look around." She said John smiled and they looked around. "Can you tell me about the place?" John asked, she smiled and nodded.

"This 6-bed home takes advantage of every inch of its extra wide lot. At 6,000 square feet, it's as long on amenities as it is on space. We're particularly fond of the sun-soaked dining area favoured by a glass window wall and dramatic central atrium. The generously proportioned great room leads out to one of the homes three terraces. And then there's the master bedroom, which sports its very own fireplace and a Juliette balcony. On the market for $2.35M, these digs also feature six and a half baths, rec room, media room, fitness area, wine cellar, and four fireplaces. And we'd be remiss if we left out the penthouse, which opens out to an expansive 840-square foot rooftop deck." She said John smiled.

"It's stunning, I love it." John said, Melissa smiled. "Is it in your budget?" she asked, John looked at her and smiled. "Definitely." He said. He looked at Randy. "Excuse me a moment" he told Melissa. "You like it?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Move in with us." John said, Randy smiled at John. "Seriously?" he asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I want this to work and the only way I am going to know if this will work is if we live together, try to be a family with Arianna." John said, Randy smiled and nodded and kissed John deeply. "OK let's make the offer" he said John smiled and hugged him tight he was so happy.

They went over to Melissa and made the offer. She smiled at them. "I will be in touch to see what the owner say." She said John smiled and nodded "Thank-you." He said, Melissa nodded and John and Randy left.

They headed home and John put Arianna down for her afternoon nap. "So you really liked it then?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled.

"It's an amazing place, I think we could build a life there. I mean it has so much space it's perfect and it's right next to my best friend, what more could I want." John said Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around John.

"Thank-you for giving me a chance" Randy said, John smiled at him and kissed him. "No worries, I want to try this, I really do." John said, Randy smiled and kissed him again. John deepened the kiss and Randy pushed John back down onto the couch, they were getting into it when the phone rang, "Ignore it" Randy said John laughed.

"I can't. It could be the store." John said, he pushed Randy off of him and he picked up the phone, **"Hello…..Yes this is John…..Oh hi…..Seriously they said yes?...Oh thank-you that's amazing news…..We can have the keys in a week?...OK thank-you I will come in and sign everything tomorrow….Thankyou again…Bye"** John said ending the call.

He looked over at Randy with a smile on his face. "What's up?" he asked. "That was the realtor, the owners accepted our offer, we have our home!" John exclaimed, Randy smiled and hugged and kissed John. "This is amazing." He said, John smiled and nodded and kissed him again.

"Our home. She said we have to do the payment and sign some papers, but we're all good. We can move in next week." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Awesome" he said.

John smiled and hugged him again, he was really moving on, he had no more ties to Phil and it felt really nice. "How about tonight we go out and celebrate, just me, you and Ari. Our first night out as a family." Randy said, John smiled. "I'd love that" he said, Randy smiled, he was so happy.

**THAT NIGHT**

John was dressed and ready to head out to dinner with Randy and Ari. He was dressed in his Rock & Republic Twister Straight Jeans, his White Rock & Republic Dobby Casual Button-Front Shirt, his Rock & Republic Fleece-Lined Leather Biker Jacket and his Rock & Republic Boots.

He was in Arianna's nursery getting her ready for the night, he dressed her in her White and Pink Velour Top & Pants Set, her Pink Ruffled Fleece Jacket and her White Faux-Fur Knit Boots.

Once she was dressed, he picked her up and headed downstairs, Randy was down there waiting for them, when John saw Randy his breath caught in his throat, he looked so nice.

He was in his Rock & Republic Rigid Slim-Straight Jeans, his Rock & Republic Yarn-Dyed Plaid Casual Button-Front Shirt, his Rock & Republic Sueded Motorcycle Jacket and his Rock & Republic Boots.

"Ready?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled and they headed out the door, they got into the car and Randy drove them to the restaurant.

They got to the restaurant and got out and walked inside. They sat down and John pulled Arianna's stroller close to them as they looked over their menus.

"Hi there my name is Michelle and I'll be your waiter, what can I get you?" she asked. "Hi, to start with we'll have the Buffalo Chicken Tenders." Randy said she smiled.

"And for mains?" she asked. "I'll have the Works Burger with a coke." Randy said. "And I'll have the Cheeseburger with an iced tea." John said, Michelle smiled. "OK then, shouldn't be too long" she said, leaving them alone.

"This place is nice, I've never been here" John said, Randy smiled. "Yeah I used to come here when me and my ex were fighting." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"It's really nice." John said Randy smiled. "Yeah it's even better being able to share this with you." Randy said John smiled.

"Thank-you. I never thought that after all of this we would be here." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I know. It's insane right? That a one night stand turned into all of this, I never thought I would ever have kids, but now I can't imagine my life without her" Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"I have always wanted kids, I love them so much. I love her more than anything else in the world, she's my Angel." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"I get that John. I do so badly. You both mean so much to me." Randy said John smiled.

"You mean a lot to me too Randy. you really do." John said Randy smiled, this was the start of a new beginning, It was going to be perfect.

**Please Review…..**


	14. Moving In

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today was the day John, Randy and Arianna were moving into their new home. John was excited but at the same time he was a little sad, this was the house he lived it when he was with Phil. This was Arianna's first home.

"You OK?" Randy asked walking into the bedroom. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am fine, just taking it all in," John said as he pulled out some clothes to wear for the day. Randy sighed.

"It's OK to Miss this place." Randy said John smiled and looked at him. "I am going to. This place holds so much memories for me." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "I understand and It's fine Johnny." Randy said John smiled.

"You should finish getting dressed." Randy said, John smiled and nodded and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Purple Helix V-Neck Slubbed Tee, his Helix Burnout Hoodie and his Nike Air Safari Le Sneakers.

Randy walked in and smiled at John. "I'm gonna shower" he said, John smiled and nodded and he headed out the bedroom door and went to the nursery where Arianna was waiting for him. John smiled down at her and picked her up and laid her down on the changing table and got her ready for the day.

He dressed her in her Pink Knit Fleece Pants, her Pink and White Long-Sleeve Pointelle Top, her Pink 'Super Cute' Knit Fleece Hoodie, her White Scalloped Edge Knit Socks and her Pink Ralph Lauren Layette Kids Vaughn Vulc Sneakers.

Once she was dressed, he picked her up and grabbed the diaper bag and headed downstairs, he smiled seeing Randy down there telling the moving people what to move. Randy was dressed in his Company 81 Greenwich Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Teal V-Neck Slubbed Tee, his Gray Military Burnout Fleece Hoodie and his Nike Flex 2012 Run Sneakers.

"Hey is the nursery OK to move now?" Randy asked John. John smiled and nodded. "Yep it's all good to go. I want that to be the priority in the new place." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

John went to the fridge and grabbed Arianna's bottle and heated it up and fed her the milk. By the time she was done and burped, the house was completely empty. "Ready to head on over to the new place?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yep." John said, Randy smiled and grabbed their things and they headed out the door, John strapped Arianna into the car and they drove to their new home, John looked at the house he lived in for many years and smiled.

It was time for a fresh start, for him, Arianna and Randy as a family. Randy reached over and took John's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze.

John smiled at him. "Let's go." He said, Randy smiled and they headed out. They got to the new place and got out of the car. John took Arianna out and smiled at the new house. "I am gonna take her to Adam's." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

John headed next door and walked right in, he regretted it when he heard Wade and Adam arguing. He saw Cooper in the play room and Lexi was in her bassinet sleeping. John sighed.

"Hey Coop." John said. "Uncle John!" he exclaimed, John smiled at him. Wade and Adam walked into the room shocked seeing John. "Guys, how about I take Coop and Lexi over to our place and you can finish your discussion." John said, Adam nodded.

"Sure" Adam said John smiled and nodded and took the kids back over to his and Randy's place, he set them up in the to be games room, he quickly set up a TV for Cooper and he put Lexi in the bouncer and Arianna in the swing and he left them to it. John walked back over to Randy and hugged him. "I thought you were leaving Ari with them?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I was, Adam and Wade were arguing so I brought them all here" John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "OK then." he said, John smiled and nodded. "Let's get to work." John said, Randy nodded and smiled and they went and they started unpacking some boxes.

John headed to the kitchen and started working on unpacking all their kitchen items. He was unpacking their things when Adam walked in looking so upset. John sighed and he made Adam a glass of water and he handed it to him. "So what's happened now?" John asked.

"The same thing as before, this whole England job. He wants to take it, I told him I won't be leaving and we argue over it." Adam said, John sighed. "How long have you guys been fighting about this?" John asked. "A while. I just can't leave. I can't." Adam said, John sighed.

"I get that I do. But Addy fighting isn't right. It isn't going to help. You both need to sit down and discuss this rationally, you have a family to think about, it's not just you and Wade anymore." John said Adam sighed, "I know but I just can't leave John. I can't." Adam said, John sighed.

"I know I wouldn't want to leave either." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "How's the move coming?" Adam asked looking around. "Everything is getting there. It's hard but I'm getting there. Right now my focus is our bedroom and Ari's room." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you need the rooms done." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Let me help. I need to do something to take my mind off of everything going on with me and Wade right now." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure, how about you help with the pots and pans?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled, John smiled at his best friend and went back to unpacking all the appliances and everything. He was in the middle of it when he heard Arianna crying.

He sighed and walked into the room and over to his daughter and picked her up. He cradled her in his arms and took her into the kitchen. He held her while he grabbed the diaper bag.

He laid her down on the counter top and he changed her diaper. "Hey babe" Randy said coming over to them, John smiled at him and handed Arianna over. "I'm gonna go get some lunch." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Take her with you? And maybe take Coop with you?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded.

"What do you want to eat?" Randy asked. "Pizza." John said, Randy smiled and nodded and kissed John. John smiled as he left watching him, he was such a good daddy. "He's an awesome daddy" Adam commented, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah he is, he's amazing." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Jay I was hoping maybe tonight me and the kids can crash here?" Adam asked, John sighed. "Is that what you want?" John asked, "Yeah it is." Adam said.

"OK then, you and the kids can stay." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I just don't wanna go back there tonight and I don't wanna take the kids back there" Adam said, John sighed and nodded.

"OK, you can stay Addy but don't leave it too long with Wade." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "I won't. I will speak to him tomorrow." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "So how are you and Randy going?" Adam asked.

"Really well I love spending time with him, he's awesome. I didn't think I would fall in love again." John said. Adam smiled. "He loves you more than Phil ever did. I can see it in his eyes when he watches you do things. He really does love you." Adam said John smiled.

"I love him too. I really do." John said, Adam smiled. "You do?" they heard, they turned and saw Randy standing there looking at John. John smiled at Randy.

"Yeah I do. I do love you." John said, Randy smiled and kissed John, John moaned into the kiss and deepened the kiss.

"Guys, there are kids present." Adam said, John and Randy broke apart smiling at one another, this was the perfect start to their lives together.

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as he opened the front door and Wade stood there. "He's bathing the kids" John said Wade walked in and went to the bathroom where his husband and kids were, he walked in and looked at Adam. "What are you doing here Wade?" Adam asked.

"I came to talk, please Adam." He said, Adam sighed, John walked in. "Go Addy I got the kids." John said, Adam smiled and nodded and walked out of the room with Wade and they went to the spare room where Adam was spending the night.

"I'm sorry love. I am sorry I lost my temper it's just this whole thing is hard, this is the job of a lifetime, I wish we could take it, but I've thought about it and I know now that we can't. You have friends, the kids have friends, then you have the store, I can't pull you away." Wade said, Adam smiled. "I love you, I am sorry I am making you turn this offer down though." Adam said, Wade smiled. "I know, but it's OK. I promise." Wade said.

"I promise in a few years if you get another amazing job offer we can take it. I promise." Adam said kissing Wade, Wade smiled at him. "Wanna come home with me?" Wade asked, Adam nodded and smiled.

"Yeah sure babe, let's get the kids." Adam said Wade smiled, they got the kids dressed and headed home leaving John and Randy alone. John was in the upstairs bathroom giving Arianna her nightly bath, she had already been fed and burped.

John finished off bathing her and he took her into her nursery and he laid her down on the change table and dressed her for bed, he dressed her in her Butterfly Sleep & Play, once she was dressed John put her pacifier in her mouth and he laid her down in her crib and turned on her mobile and let her sleep, John smiled at her one last time and headed into the bedroom where Randy was.

As soon he was in the room, Randy slammed John against the wall. Randy attacked John's lips with his own devouring his lovers mouth with his own John moaned into the kiss he loved the feeling of Randy's tongue mingling with his own.

Randy pulled John's shirt off of him before disposing of his own Randy pulled John towards the bed still kissing him before he shoved John onto the bed and straddled the older man's hips.

John looked up at Randy and smiled Randy was gorgeous and he was his right now. He ran his hands along Randy's jean clad thighs before running his hands along Randy's abs loving the feeling of the Randy's muscles underneath his hands.

Randy swatted John's hands away before leaning down and claiming John's lips in another bone tingling kiss John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck bringing Randy closer to him feeling his warm skin on John's body.

Randy pulled away from the kiss and started trailing kisses down John's chest stopping to sick on John's nipples he then moved down and traced the line of John's abs with his tongue before licking around the outline of John's hip bones.

John was moaning beneath him loving what Randy was doing. Randy undid John's belt and slowly began to rid John of his jeans John was glad the friction of the jeans and his hard cock was getting too much for him.

Randy got up and rid himself of his own jeans before climbing back on top of John and kissing those beautiful luscious lips once again before rubbing John through his underwear John moaned at the contact.

"God Randy….please" John moaned Randy smirked "what baby? what is it?" Randy asked making John growl he knew what John wanted. "Touch me…for the love of all that is holy touch me" John said breathlessly as Randy stripped him of his underwear.

"Last I looked Johnny I was touching you and I have been touching you so what is the problem?" John sighed and glared at the smirking Randy that was above him. "touch my cock put your sweet fucking lips around it and suck me off" John demanded Randy got turned on by the demanding tone of John's voice and did as was asked and engulfed John's hard member in one swift move.

John groaned at the sudden warmth of Randy's mouth on his member but loved the feeling. Randy licked up and down John's shaft slowly he was using his hands to fondle John's hairless balls he was tugging at them and squeezing John's head was thrashing around from side to side Randy knew how John like to be sucked and he was doing it to perfection.

"Oh yeah god baby just like that" John moaned Randy didn't let up on his sucking his head was bobbing up and down at a furious pace making John go nuts.

John was about to cum so he pulled Randy off of his cock and brought him down for another kiss. "I want you in me I need to feel you as you pound into me" John whispered as he bit at Randy's collarbone. Randy shivered as John spoke he had some sort of effect on Randy that no one has ever had before in his entire life.

John reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting on the night stand from its earlier use after breakfast when he and Randy had come up and had a quick fuck. John bucked when he felt a finger slide into his hole Randy was slowly finger fucking him trying to stretch him.

John looked up at Randy and winked "more Ran I want more of you…I want all of you" John said Randy nodded he replaced his one finger with two and started scissoring John's hole making him stretched enough for his hard thick shaft.

Randy was staring into John's eyes there was so much love in them he started to tear up a bit he loved John with everything he had and John loved him back. "Fuuuck!" John shouted out as Randy hit that spot inside of him Randy smiled and did it again loving the way John's face would contort in pleasure.

"Need you now" John moaned Randy nodded and removed his hands before slicking up his hard cock and sliding into John's awaiting hole. John groaned at the feeling of being filled it was unlike anything he had ever experienced it was like he was whole whenever Randy was in him he felt safe, secure and loved he wished he could stay like that forever.

"So tight baby always so hot and tight for me aren't you?" Randy grounded out John nodded "only for you Rand…..oh shit yeah!" John moaned aloud as Randy's dick hit that spot inside if him that turns him into John Cena: Randy Orton's slut.

Randy smirked down at him and thrusted in at the same angle John was gripping at the sheets hard and thrusting his hips up to match and meet Randy's movements.

"God Johnny you feel so good" Randy moaned John nodded and pulled Randy down by his neck for another teeth shattering kiss. Randy moaned into the kiss John was a great kisser one of the many things that man was great at.

"So close Johnny" Randy whispered into John's neck John nodded "me too" John said Randy smiled and thrusted into John a few more times before filling John up with his pearly white seed screaming out John's name in the process.

John was only three strokes behind as he came and spilled his seed all over his hand and his chest and abs. Randy ran his finger through John's seed and licked the substance off of his finger tasting John for all he was John smiled at him before Randy claimed his mouth in a loving heated kiss before Randy pulled out of him and cleaned both men up. They both lay there with Randy clinging to John as if he was a lifeline. John smiled and stroked Randy's back.

"That was fucking good baby" John said Randy nodded John nodded and kissed Randy's temple.

"Love you" John whispered tears stung Randy's eyes "Love you too Jay I hope you know that" John nodded and pulled Randy closer against him.

**Please Review…..**


	15. The End

**ANOTHER MANS BABY**

**MONTHS LATER**

"Marriage consists of entrusting our deepest selves into the loving care of another. It is a public and legal act, as well as, an emotional and spiritual act. The spiritual aspect of marriage  
should be embraced openly, seriously, and completely, as marriage is a conscious act of will. A couple who are wed must continually renew their will to be joined and accept the challenges that living together in love offer. They must decide that they will face the fears that are a necessary part of establishing and nurturing an intimate relationship."

"John and Randy commit themselves today, to each other, in sacred trust. They promise to embrace conflict, as well as peace; to work as well as play; to struggle as well as bask; to give as well as receive; and to be with, stay with, and move toward one another. They view marriage as a coming together at all levels of being, mind, body, and spirit. A commitment  
includes the willingness to be open and vulnerable; and the courage to take risks." Shawn spoke, John and Randy smiled at him, they had both wanted him to do this.

"Amid the hectic pace of today's world it is easy lose site of the important things in life. This is not so for John and Randy, family and family life are very important to them. Although I'm sure that you are all very happy to be here with them, they wanted very much to express how deeply grateful they are to have you both here today and in their lives. All of you are those nearest and dearest to them. You all supply them with different aspects of that which they will need to accomplish their goal of living a long and happy life together. Those of you  
who have the wisdom of age, it is from you whom they can seek council in times of difficulty."

"In the children here, they see the embodiment of their hopes and dreams for the future. And the rest of you... You are like the personal record keepers of times and places and events in their lives. Without all of you and the sharing of these events our memories would lose the scents and colours and the flavour and emotion that keeps them vibrant and alive. Without all of you the past would fade to black and white over time, so please remember that your presence here is a vital part in this celebration." He spoke, John and Randy looked at their daughter and smiled.

"In the brief conversations leading up to today, I must say that I was overjoyed to hear the way in which John and Randy spoke of one another and of their relationship. There was a  
kindness of disposition and a tone of admiration in their voices that led me to believe that they are already at a place in their lives that many couples aspire to. John related how he feels  
that he already has a new family here. And Randy spoke with sound resolution in his voice, that there was no doubt in his mind that John was the one for him. They have been  
blessed to have known one another for the last few years and they share a common background and history. Yet marriage is a serious commitment, and even for those as blessed as  
themselves it will require work. Marriage is a promise that takes a lifetime to fulfill."

"There is not a choice that a couple makes somewhere among the years, whether their journey shall be one of obligation and duty, or one of fun and joy and excitement. For the perfect balance there is an aspect of all these things yet they are guided by love, mutual respect, and the deepest of desires for the happiness and wellbeing of the one whom you each love most in the world. I was recently at a wedding where the father of the bride told the young couple that Marriage is not a give and take relationship. It is a give and give relationship, for if both people give whole heartedly to each other and to the spirit of their marriage, there is never a reason to take, because all ones needs have already been met. This seems to be a truth that John and Randy have already found and embrace." He spoke.

"Today is the public affirmation and acknowledgment of all that you are to each other. Seemingly your relationship will be as it has always been, yet there is a power in the spoken  
word. May that power bring you all the warmth & closeness, security & comfort, joy and happiness that this world has to offer." "May I have the rings please?" Shawn asked, Adam handed him a ring and so did Wade. Shawn smiled at them both.

"You are about to present a ring to each other. The wedding ring, a complete circle, is the symbol of the completeness a husband and wife find in a marriage relationship. The ring has  
no beginning and no end, just as true love is never-ending. The ring also is made of precious metals, just as true love is a precious treasure. As you place the wedding ring on each other's hand, may it not only remind you of the endless love you possess for one another, but may it also be a reminder of the precious gift that has been given you to make you complete." He said.

"Randy, in committing yourself to John, you must promise to continue to be sensitive to his needs and to listen when he explains their nature. You must promise to be there when he needs you and to do everything in your power to insure  
his security, happiness and peace of mind. You must promise to share with him your joy of living and be a loving companion.  
Do you so promise?" he asked, Randy smiled. "I do" he said. "Will you then place this ring upon your beloved's finger  
and repeat after me please...

"I, Randy take you John, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Randy repeated.

"John, in committing yourself to Randy, you must promise to continue to be sensitive to his needs and to listen when he explains their nature. You must promise to be there when he needs you and to do everything in your power to insure  
his security, happiness and peace of mind. You must promise to share with him your joy of living and be a loving companion.  
Do you so promise?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "I do" he said.

"Will you then place this ring upon your beloved's finger  
and repeat after me please...

"I, John take you Randy, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." John repeated the words. Randy and John continued smiling at one another. This was what they had been waiting for they were both so happy.

"It is the desire of John and Randy to extend their commitments to each other by making some promises to the children of this family. As you all join hands to form a new circle of love, we will seal this union with spoken promises like the rings this bride and groom have exchanged." John and Randy smiled at their daughter.

"Do you John and Randy, promise to be faithful, loving, tender and nurturing parents, always there for Arianna, not only providing her physical needs, but her emotional needs as well, always a good listener, a loving counsellor and a friend?" Shawn asked, "We do" they spoke together.

"May you have many joys, and be the light of each other's days. May all that you are, always be in love; And may all that is love, always be in you. May you always see and encourage the best in each other. May the challenges that life brings your way make your marriage grow stronger. May you always be each other's best friend and greatest love.." "You are now as your hearts have always known:

Husband and Husband. You may kiss!" Shawn said, Randy smiled and pulled John closer, he kissed him deeply but lovingly.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present Mr. and Mr. Randy and John Orton!" Shawn presented them everyone stood and clapped. They headed down the aisle and got their pictures taken. Today was amazing. Their lives were only beginning.

John looked at his husband and smiled, this all happened because he had Another Man's Baby.

**THE END**

Thank-you to all of you who read, reviewed and favorited my story, it means a lot, there will be something new from me soon. Thanks for all your support.

**Please Review…..**


End file.
